Baby Delight
by alecto8
Summary: Doctor Maura Isles found herself pregnant with a Rizzoli. (Rizzles)
1. Chapter 1

_Let's start with the usual, I don't own anything, I'm not making money with these caracters...bla bla bla. You know the drill. It's just for fun._

* * *

><p>Jane walked in the morgue as usual, expecting some news.<p>

"So Maura, what did you…"

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the M.E. turning around, and again. She was pacing; she seemed panicked.

Fast she went up to her friend and grabbed her shoulders to stop her.

"Maura? What's going on?"

"Jane?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay?"

She brushed a strand of hair behind the doctor's hear.

Maura breathed in; Jane was here, it was time. She swallowed and took a step back.

"Jane, Jane we need to talk"

"Oh my god! Are you breaking up with me?"

The M.E. took a step back, like struck, eyes wide for a second; she was even paler than when the detective walked in.

"N…You…did I do anything that made you think…?"

Jane stopped the train wreck right here before it got worse, she chuckled before she spoke.

"I was kidding Maura!"

Her friend swallowed but she didn't seem better, at all. She went back to pacing, after a minute of waiting Maura finally spoke to Jane.

"I…"

She took a long inspiration before trying again.

"I think you should sit down"

"Oh my…what happened?"

Jane was closer to her now, she had realized her friend was serious, it wasn't like the last time she had received her shoes in the wrong color.

The doctor took a step back, signaling to her friend, her best friend…how could she…

"Please Jane, sit down"

In a second the detective's butt was on the M.E. chair, and she was obviously nervous. This was bad. But she had no other choice; she had to do it, fast like a band aid.

"I'm pregnant!"

Jane froze. This she didn't expect. She opened her mouth but she was cut off by Maura, who was speaking fast.

"It's not the worst. I know it's wrong but it's Tommy's. I'm so sorry"

This time Jane's mouth opened and closed, like a fish. Once she got over the shock, a second later, she was on her feet; she was speaking, making moves with hands at the same time.

"You…You slept with Tommy! But you promised me you wouldn't! I thought you couldn't lie!"

"I can't! I didn't! I didn't have sex with your brother, after I promised you"

The last part was said in a much quieter tone, nearly whispered.

"But at that time you told me you were not sleeping with him!"

"I was not, at that moment I was speaking to you"

"Oh that's…that's…cheating!"

"Jane I am so sorry"

"You should be! You lied to me!"

She saw her friend open her mouth so she replied to what she knew the M.E. was going to say.

"You technically didn't! But you did! Omitting is lying in this case!"

She pointed her finger at her colleague before speaking again.

"Don't even try to deny it!"

At least Maura looked guilty about it, it was a first step. Jane wondered what else her friend had omitted before; this was for later. She went back to it.

"How could you? He is my brother!"

"I'm sorry, it just happened! We were talking, playing chess and one thing led to another…"

"How could you go from chess to sex?"

Maura opened her mouth, but once again Jane didn't let her speak.

"No! Don't! Don't explain it to me. It was rhetorical"

"I don't know what else to say Jane. I'm so sorry. He was here, nice, smart; we talked and he was so familiar, probably because he was your brother...we had this connection…"

She was trying to explain herself but it didn't seem to work.

"If that was all it was about, you could have had sex with me! At least you wouldn't be having an unexpected pregnancy now! Oh my! Please tell me it's an unexpected pregnancy?"

"Of course Jane. We used condoms, but…"

"Yeah yeah, we know, these are not a hundred percent effective"

"No I meant, did you want me to have sex with you? I'm never sure when you are being sarcastic…"

Jane stopped in her tracks; she thought about it, maybe a little too long before she replied simple weak word.

"No"

"Oh thank God!"

Was all Maura could let out. Jane felt kind of insulted, in a way she didn't really expect.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry Jane; I didn't mean it like that! I meant that it's hard enough for me to tell you this as it is"

It seemed that the detective had calmed down all of a sudden. She spoke again, her tone as usual.

"You are pregnant?"

"Yes, I…"

Jane just made a sign to Maura, who understood and stopped. Jane went at it again.

"With my brother's kid?"

"Yes"

"Who else knows?"

"No one. I mean just you, and me. I just got the results of my blood test"

At that instant Jane stopped being the Tommy's sister, she realized how much Maura was shaking, she was pale, and she looked as if she was ready to cry.

She ran and took her friend in her arms, in a strong hug. Maura held on to her as if her life depended on it, and tears started to fall.

Jane was making smoothing noises, passing her hand on her friends back and hair.

"It's going to be okay"

After a few minutes like that Jane tried again, she needed to know what was next.

"What do you want to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you keeping it?"

She felt the smaller woman tense in her arms.

"It's a valid question Maura, I just want to know if…"

"I'm keeping it. I wouldn't…"

The M.E stopped right there when she realized what she was going to say, but the detective had already understood. Jane sighed.

"You wouldn't have told me otherwise. Are you going to tell Tommy?"

"I…I have to, don't I?"

Jane couldn't help herself and chuckled.

"Yes, yes you have to"

Then she thought about something, someone else.

"Maura, you know, you'll have to tell it to my mother too"

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's probably going to be a only that, one chapter. I'm just leaving it open in case I change my mind...It probably won't happen. So I hoped you liked it! And feel free to review whatever you want to write about it._


	2. Chapter 2

Maura turned around so fast she bumped into Jane, who immediately grabbed her shoulder to steady her and keep her at arms' length.

The M.E. looked really uncomfortable on her own porch; it was most likely her last chance, so she had to try again.

"Can't we go to your place? I think I forgot a purse there"

"You did, two weeks ago, and you already picked it up"

Maura groaned and looked to the side, the car was just a few feet away.

She hadn't given up yet.

"Please Jane, we don't HAVE to tell him today, I'm pretty sure still be pregnant tomorrow"

"Yes. But my mother is coming back the day after tomorrow and if you don't want to tell them at the same time…it's now or never. You know her, so…"

While she said that word she put some strength on the hands that were holding her friend to turn her around, the doctor was faced with that door again, her door, while Jane finished her sentence.

"…so we will tell him tonight"

"By we, you mean I?"

"By we, I mean you"

"Yes, that's just what I said"

"Whatever Maura, just get in"

Jane pressed her front to her friend's back, using her left hand to make sure the M.E. wouldn't just run, maybe she got that because of her job, anyway, she used her right hand to open the door.

"In we go" Said the detective has she felt the smaller woman walk, slowly, probably as slowly as she could. The doctor couldn't help but say as she walked in, her friend against her back.

"So bossy"

She turned her head slightly to try to look at Jane while she spoke to her.

In less than a second, they both tensed, there just inside the house.

Maura feared that she could have strained her sternocleidomastoid muscles, her cervical spine or…

That was not the best moment to think about that; Tommy was just in front of them, holding a potato chips packet; Maura didn't remember buying that; Tommy was looking at them strangely.

They stood like that for a few seconds; no one really knew what to say, what was going on, but they could all feel that something was in the air, something unusual.

The youngest Rizzoli of the room was the first one to speak.

"Is…there…something I should know?"

The M.E. did the only thing she could after that and let out an uncomfortable and nervous laugh, which made things seem even more suspicious to the young man who frowned.

Just like his sister who couldn't move her friend; she was pushing nicely on Maura's hips but she wouldn't budge.

"Maura?"

"Jane"

"You still have a few steps to make so I can close the door"

Tommy felt uneasy with what he was seeing, sure there were rumors but from what happened a few weeks ago he had been convinced it was just that, rumors. Doubts were starting to appear in his mind. He cleared his throat, loudly.

"I'm still here. Should I go?"

Jane replied from behind the doctor.

"No, no Tommy. We actually need to talk to you"

That didn't help make him feel any better. It even made things worse, he tensed, wondering what was the bad news; he had a few ready in his mind.

It was his turn to call the doctor's name.

"Maura?"

The woman in question opened her mouth, and closed it a few time; she tried to take a step back but couldn't, Jane's body was right here, she felt trapped, she couldn't go away Jane was holding her in place, it was too much, it was too much too fast… she…she…

She fainted.

The detective caught her as soon as she felt her go limp in her arms; Tommy went up to them as fast as he could, letting his food fall to the floor but by the time he was close to them his sister was already carrying Maura, bridal style and went to the living room to lay the woman on the couch.

Tommy was just behind her, worried.

"What's going on? Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine Tommy, go to the kitchen and bring her a glass of water, maybe something to eat too"

"On it"

While he was gone, Jane installed in friend more comfortably on the couch, starting by her feet, then she pushed a cushion under her head.

Once it was done she sat on the couch, close to her friend, the only thing she could do now was wait, and think about all these things in her head, that situation and she couldn't help but wonder if she should have done things differently.

Her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands, she sighed.

And this was how her brother found her; without saying a thing he put the glass and a fruit on the table, before he went to grab a chair and put it close to the two women.

They stayed like that for a while, not one of them could have said how long they were like this before Tommy couldn't take it.

"What's going on Jane?"

She raised her head, then straighten up.

"I…I think she should be the one to tell you"

He sighed and got up, brushed his hands on his pants and started to pace.

Jane was watching him go from right to left, and back, worried.

After a long minute he stopped and asked again.

"There are so many things in my mind; please Jane, tell me what's going on?"

She had her mouth slightly open; she didn't know what to say, what she could say and how she could say it. They were now in a complicated situation because they had…well she could start with that.

"When did you think it was a good idea to sleep with Maura?"

"Is this what it is all about?"

"… Yes! It's all because of that! She opens her home for you, you know who she is to me and you decide to sleep with her! Really?"

She probably spoke too loud, or it was just meant to be, but it was the moment Maura regained consciousness.

She heard voices, loud, too loud, she groaned when she opened her eyes, to see Jane face, she was smiling, then she turned her face a little, there was somebody else, it was Tommy's face, and everything went back to her.

She groaned and put her arm on her face, she needed to cover her eyes; she didn't want to see this, to be there.

_A/N: A few people asked me to keep going, so I'm trying. I'm sorry if I made a mistake about the medical stuff, even if I hope I didn't make any. So... I hope you like this chapter and feel free to review to tell me of you like it or what I did wrong. And I'm not sure where I should go with the couples..._


	3. Chapter 3

Jane grabbed her wrist and pulled, but her friend was resisting; she didn't want to move.

"Maura!"

The M.E. groaned but let her arm go limp, letting Jane pull it away from her face.

Once it was done, Maura looked into her friend's black eyes, above her.

The detective observed her for a while, waiting to see if Maura would say anything, when didn't, Jane asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it was most likely just a vasovagal syncope"

"Can you sit down?"

"Of course!"

And slowly, she did. Jane had to get up so she could put her feet back on the floor, then she saw the glass on the table in front of her and drank it, taking all her time, while looking at the other two person in the room.

The heavy silence was getting to them all; the sound of the glass, when Maura put it back on the table seemed extremely loud.

The doctor looked worried, at Jane then Tommy before clearing her throat.

"Tommy, maybe you should sit down?"

"I'd rather stand"

He looked really uneasy, and when he replied to her he put his hands in his pocket.

"Fine then. Tommy I…"

She had something in her throat, her emotions were…she turned to Jane for some support, some help.

The detective gave her a small smile, a little tired; she rubbed her friend's shoulder.

"Are you two together?"

It sounded more like an accusation than a question, and bother women froze; they were staring at him, his sister's mouth slightly open.

The M.E. seemed outraged, got up immediately before she gave him a reply.

"No! Of course not! I would never do such a thing!"

"Are you sure? Because the way you are both acting would suggest otherwise. And that would explain why you told me we couldn't…"

"She is my best friend! So, yes, we are close! But nothing of that sort is going on between us! How could you…?"

He cut her off.

"Then what the hell is going on?"

"I'm pregnant!"

And there was the silence again, though Jane didn't say a thing since her friend and brother started to argue; now she could see the color drain from both of their faces.

She didn't know what she should do, go to her brother or support Maura.

Tommy broke the silence, in a strangely high voice.

"You're pregnant?"

The doctor could only nod, while looking at him expectantly.

"I…I…I gotta go."

It didn't say it loudly, but it was still ringing into the two women's ears; he had started to move before he had finished his announcement.

When she heard the door close Jane was like brought back to the reality, she ran to the door, hoping to be able to catch up with him.

Maura groaned and let herself fall completely on her couch.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jane was out the door she called out after her brother, who didn't turn around but started to run.<p>

"Great. That's just perfect!"

She screamed out, more for her than for anyone else to hear.

She sighed while she passed her hand throw her hair; she turned a little and looked at the door. It was more than that, she had started to stare at it.

She didn't know how long she stood there before she decided she needed to get back inside; Tommy wouldn't come back anytime soon.

Slowly, one step at a time, she walked back to the door, and stood motionless once again, in front of it.

She took a deep breath, as if she was going to plunge and grabbed the handle and opened the door.

In silence she walked in and closed the door before she called.

"Maura ?"

"In here Jane"

The detective followed her friend's voice and found her in the living room, a glass of red wine in her hand.

"What are you doing?"

As fast as she could she snatched the glass from the M.E. and kept it in her hand while keeping it away from the other woman.

Maura opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the detective.

"You are a doctor! You know how dangerous it is to drink alcohol in your…condition"

"You can say it Jane, I am pregnant. And I wasn't drinking or going to drink it, I was just smelling it"

"Smelling it?"

"I'm drawing comfort from what I can"

Jane wasn't sure if she should believe her or not, she eyed her as if she could see the reply on her.

"Can I have it back?"

The detective grunted but still gave it to her.

This time Maura grabbed it with both hands, before she brought it to her face and breathed in.

Jane feared for a second that she had made the wrong choice but let out a smile when she saw the way her friend was acting.

The doctor saw it and asked behind her glass.

"What?"

"Nothing"

Maura didn't say anything, even if she knew Jane was lying; she never smiled for nothing, she was at least thinking about something.

The detective sat down on the couch, close to the doctor, and they stayed like that for a long moment, in silence.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Because what I want matters?"

"Maura don't be like that"

"I'm sorry. I'm drained. And I'm sure things could have been done differently, better"

Jane sighed and let her back rest on the couch.

"With this kind of unexpected news things usually go bad, at least at first"

"At first?"

"Yes, he was in shock, he'll come around"

"How can you be sure?"

"If it was me I would have needed time to think about it"

"You mean if you had gotten a woman pregnant?"

"Maura! You know what I meant; it's big! He needs to put things in order in his mind"

"I know"

Maura let herself go on the couch after she said that, just like the detective had done, their shoulder touching.

Jane tried again to get some answers from her friend.

"So, do you have any idea about what you want to do now?"

The M.E. turned her head to look at Jane in the eyes.

"I'm not sure, I'm thinking maybe I should call a lawyer"

"A lawyer? What for?"

"To know more about parental laws and in case your brother doesn't want to have any relation of any kind with the child, I may need to prepare some legal papers"

Jane frowned; she didn't like it.

"What kind of paper Maura?"

"I want to be sure I would keep my child no matter what, and if he doesn't want to have a place in its life, I'd make him sign a paper that states that he renounces to his parental rights and that I would never ask for any support on his part, money or anything else"

"What the…Maura! You can't do that!"

"Jane…"

"No! You can't…just take his child from him like that!"

"Only if he decides he doesn't want to be a part of its life"

"I…but…what about…m…the rest of the family? What about ma?"

Maura was staying strangely calm.

"You are part of my family, and you would be part of this child's family, but Tommy wouldn't be its father, at most he would be an uncle"

The detective opened her mouth and closed it, then she looked down and grabbed the glass of wine drank it; it was empty in a second.

Maura put her hand on Jane's arm and spoke, hoping it would make her friend feel better.

"Don't worry; you'll still be aunty Jane"

There was a short pause before the detective spoke again.

"You know, if you do this, it can only make things worse"

After that Jane made a sound in her throat when she got up and walked toward the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll be back Maur; I need a beer"

_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me if you see any mistake so i can do better or correct them. I think I'm going to make Jane more aware of certain things...but I'm not 100% sure._


	4. Chapter 4

They avoided the subject, the next day too; things were tensed between the two friends.

Maura tried to speak with Jane, but she was closed, replying with as little words as she could and making no real effort to participate in a conversation.

Both physically and emotionally tired, Maura was in her morgue; this day every visit she got was job related, and from what she heard Jane was much more into her work than during her average day.

She waited in her office longer than usual, hoping to see Jane appear, even if it was to scream or…anything. She had no news from Tommy either.

With a sigh she pulled on her coat and left. She had to go home.

And there, she was alone, again. Well there was Bass , but it's not the same, since she had met Jane she had gotten used to the human company and she was missing it.

She turned on the music, going to her daily activities; she was interrupted in the middle of her meal, someone was knocking on her door, loudly.

She put her fork down and went to open it to face a very drunk Tommy.

He stumbled on her; surprised, she made a small noise but didn't let him fall on the floor and she did her best to help him go on the couch.

"Don't move"

As soon as it was done she took her phone, and got the sent to the voicemail.

"Jane? Jane if you are here pick up. Jane ? Please. Your brother is here and he his inebriated. I…just …please pick up"

She waited a little longer before the sighed and hung up. Then she called her cellphone but had to leave a message too.

She was apprehensive when she went back to her living room. Tommy had obeyed her, he was looking at her from the couch, staring.

She stayed a few feet away, but asked worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

He replied, slurring; he spoke back.

"I've been…thinking, thinking hard… all day"

He paused; Maura stood still waiting for him to continue.

"I don't…I don't want to…be a father, not now. But…but…if I have to…I'll be there…I'll …face my responsibilities. I'll…"

The M.E. stopped him right there; she had put her hand on his knee and was kneeling in front of him.

"Tommy, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. You know I won't need, nor ask for money. You don't have to be this baby's father. You'll have to be a part of its life because your whole family is more or less part of mine. But please, don't feel you need to oblige because I won't ask you for anything. But I'll take whatever you are willing to give"

He nodded and let his weight fall fully on the couch, he could stay like he was sitting on the couch, the room wasn't stable and he didn't want to fall face first on the floor.

He groaned and put his hand on his face, above his eyes.

There was a sudden noise; Jane had just walked in, fast, too fast.

She was worried sick since she had listen to the message on her cellphone as soon as she got out of the car and ran; to come and find this, her best friend on her knees, just in front of her sitting brother, who was on the couch making a noise she wished she had never heard.

"Oh my god!"

Instantly she turned around, her hand covering her mouth for a second, white as a sheet before she spoke again.

"You'd better be decent before Ma arrives! She went to her house and told me she'd be here in a minute"

"Jane"

She heard the doctor call her, and some other noises, fabric, she closed her eyes tight and tighter when she felt a hand on her arm.

She did her best to appear calm, while on the inside she was a mess, when she turned slowly around to see her friend, looking worried.

Maura found herself asking the same question to an other Rizzoli.

"Are you okay?"

The detective swallowed, she wasn't sure she could reply.

"I…I'm good. I just didn't expect to find you and …doing that"

"Talking?"

"Yeah, right talking"

Obviously it was sarcasm.

"Jane, I promise you. Tommy and I were only speaking to each other"

Jane looked at the smaller woman; she did more than that, she was looking deep into Maura's eyes, looking for the truth.

She was satisfied enough and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Janie!"

The tension was broken by Tommy. He was standing, kind of, he was more leaning on the couch than anything and it seemed to be difficult for him.

"Janie! I'm gonna… I'm…gonna be…."

"A father, I know"

Jane wondered when she had gotten bitter about it. She remembered when, when she discovered her bother had sex with Maura.

She was surprised to see him frowning, he seemed so happy a moment ago.

"No…no, I…Maura told me…I don't have…to…I…"

He stopped there, he seemed lost, and so was Jane, she turned to her the doctor.

"What did he try to say?"

"I'm not sure, but probably that he'll be more like an uncle than a father, not the same responsibility. If you want to be sure you'll have to ask him when he is sober"

Once the M.E. said that, both women turned to see Tommy stumble, his weight taking him down. He was caught by Jane on one side and Maura on the other.

"Hey Janie! Did Maura tell you? I'm going to be…to be an uncle. It means …you can…you can be the daddy"

Jane tensed, that was something she didn't expect. She shouldn't have been surprise after everything that happened these last few days.

Maura let out a nervous laugh while looking at Jane who was looking back at her mouth hanging open, which she closed when she heard one of the last voices she wanted to hear.

Bothe the detective and the doctor's head turned toward the new comer.

"What's going on? Tommy?"

He spoke without a care in the world.

"Ma! How…are you…here?"

"What…?"

The Rizzoli mother didn't really know what to say; she walked up to the children and touched her son's face.

"I knew I did well to come back earlier, I had a feeling. What happened? You know you shouldn't drink! It only ends up badly!"

Tommy once again, went from smiling to frowning.

"Aren't you…aren't you…happy?"

"Happy about what? You are drunk!"

"You…you always…told me you wanted grandkids"

Maura and Jane tried to cover his voice by speaking at the same time, but to Misses Rizzoli his voice was all she could hear, maybe it was related to what she understood. What the….?

"You got a girl pregnant?"

He was confused, why did his ma look angry. This time, the girls around could only watch the situation unfold.

"Maura! Maura is… pregnant. I'm going to be…an uncle"

Thank you lord was all she could say in her mind, she didn't think too much about what it meant. She just clung to the idea that her son didn't do anything too stupid. She looked at Maura, still shocked.

"You are pregnant?"

The M.E. was scared and really pale; she opened her mouth but could get a word out, not even a sound.

And she should have. Oh she should have because Tommy spoke again, like drunks do sometimes, without realizing what they were saying.

"And Janie is the daddy!"

That was it, the panic was too much; the doctor let out a small "Not again" before all the lights faded away and she started to fall.

Jane's acted without thinking, when she saw her friend like that she knew. In a reflex she let go of her brother to grab Maura.

As soon as she did Tommy made a loud thud when he fell on the floor, his legs couldn't hold him anymore.

Jane sighed; she looked up from her brother's form and glanced at her mother who seemed shocked, mouth opening and closing; but it didn't stop her, she put Maura on the couch.

"Jane…"

"Not now Ma, try to help Tommy"

She cut off her mother as she made her way to the kitchen; she needed to get Maura a glass of water and it was a good excuse to avoid her mother. This whole situation was mostly going from bad to worse.

She rolled her shoulder before going back into the lion's den.

Her mother had managed to get Tommy on a chair, he seemed worse than before, he was mumbling something she couldn't understand. She was a little worried to see him this pale.

The detective put down the glass on the small table, looked at the doctor, pushed away a strand of her from Maura's face…she felt someone's eyes on her and looked up to look back at her mother. Instantly she straightened herself and cleared her throat.

She expected her Ma to say something, she usually did; but Angela just looked at her strangely, Jane nether thought she'd say that to her mother.

"Just say it"

"Why didn't you tell me you and Maura were together?"

"We are not Ma. Tommy is just drunk that's all"

"So no one is pregnant?"

"Well…"

"Ah ah!"

"There is no ah ah Ma, don't jump to any conclusion! Maura needs time and I'm sure when we know more you'll be kept informed"

"There is so an ah ah, you just said we!"

"Ma, not now. Act normally, at least as normally as you usually do"

"How could I…?"

She stopped when she heard the M.E. groan on the couch and start to sit up.

Angela went to the woman's side as fast as she could.

"Do you need us to call a doctor?"

Maura froze for a second; this was real, everything was real. She sighed.

"No, I'm fine Angela, thank you"

She was a good as she could be with the circumstances, until she heard that noise, Jane's voice saying "Tommy!", and that smell! God that smell!

Maura got up, fast. She managed to do it without falling, she didn't dwell on that miracle, she just started to run, to the bathroom.

Thanks to Tommy she had to puke too.

_A/N : Thanks for all the reviews! It's always nice. Vargas1989 I think I corrected what you saw. I hope you liked this new chapter and feel free to review._


	5. Chapter 5

Jane saw her mother make the first few steps towards the bathroom, to follow Maura. She had to do something.

So she ran, caught up to her.

"No ma! You stay here! I'll go and make sure she is all right. Stay"

She added the last word when she saw her mother start to open her mouth; she didn't leave her anytime to reply and disappeared down the corridor.

Jane found the M.E. head first in the toilet. She sighed but still grabbed her friend's hair, as she made a face.

Once the doctor had finished she let herself go against the porcelain, sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay Jane? You look awfully pale"

"I should be the one asking this question. But I'm fine, I guess things are finally getting to me, and I hate when people puke"

Maura covered her mouth with her hand and made a gaging noise, when she could she said.

"Don't! Don't even say the word" She swallowed then spoke again. "What's getting to you?"

"The fact that you slept with my brother and are pregnant"

Maura groaned. "We already went over that"

"I know, but how would you feel if I had slept with **your** brother"

"If you had sex with my **dead** brother, I'd be disturbed, to say the least"

"Oh come on! You know what I mean!"

"I'm sorry, what else do you want me to say?"

"I…I don't know!"

She turned a little in the bathroom, before looking at the M.E. again.

"Now my mother is out there!"

"You say it as if it was worse than anything else"

"It is!"

Maura gave her a look until the detective spoke once more.

"Fine, it is not the worst, but did you see how she reacted when she thought Tommy had knock up someone? And now we have to tell her it's you! And explain the while I'm not the daddy part"

"What if we don't?"

"What? Maura what are you saying?"

Jane felt her heart stop. Once more she didn't know what to expect.

"Well…we could make you this child's other parent, that way your mother will take it better, and this child will be a Rizzoli. Don't you think it would be easier?"

"Easier for you, you mean? You are just scare of how pissed Ma is going to be"

Maura open her mouth to deny it, but couldn't.

"No, you and Tommy messed up; you have to deal with the consequences"

Jane knew somewhere inside of her, she wanted them to pay for what they did, both of them, and in the corner of her mind she wasn't only angry at her friend she was hurt too.

Maura looked down for a minute; they stayed like that, in a tensed silence, until the doctor got up, slowly, put her hair and clothes back in place under the attentive eyes of her friend.

She could feel Jane watching her, but she didn't look at her, she made an effort not to; she had to make her way back to the living room.

"Time to face the music"

Jane nodded, even if no one saw her and followed Maura out.

The M.E. was fighting with herself not to run. She had to face "her mess".

She arrived in the living room to find that Angela had already cleaned up the floor, thank god for that.

She didn't feel so relieved when she looked into Jane's mother eyes, the future grandmother.

Maura swallowed, and her hands seemed to have a mind of their own, she started to fidget, but tried to speak.

"Misses Rizzoli?"

"Maura"

"I…I think you need to know…I'm…I'm pregnant…and…and…"

Jane felt her heart tighten in her chest; she didn't feel any better, if anything she felt worse. Maura was so uneasy under her mother's gaze, she even had tears in her eyes.

The detective kept in the groan, she sighed and stepped up to her friend, put her hand around Maura's shoulders, bringing her close.

Jane could feel Maura's right side against her, it helped her to face her mother, look at her straight in the eyes and say.

"We are having a baby"

"I knew it!"

Tommy said as he got up in a jump from his chair; unfortunately it wasn't a good idea for him, he stumbled.

The two other Rizzoli in the room ran to him and caught him before he went completely horizontal; during all this time mumbling the same thing he had just screamed.

Maura stayed at what she thought as a safe distance, Tommy was obviously upset, as was Jane and Angela always made her think of a mother bear, and she had just messed with her cubs. It was definitely not safe to get too close. She took a step forward; slowly she went to the young man.

The doctor looked at Jane, then at Angela, to assess the situation; it seemed safe so she got closer to check out Tommy, to see how bad the alcohol poisoning was.

She checked out a few things, including his pulse, eyes and throat.

"Tommy? How much did you drink?"

"I…and…what?"

"What did you drink and how much?"

She spoke louder, hoping it would help him to focus on her.

"I…just a beer, or two….or…four…or…"

Jane didn't want him to count up to the number she had in her mind.

"We get it Tommy"

He replied to his sister, with something between a mumbling and a groan. Maura looked at the detective when she spoke.

"He needs to walk and drink a lot of water to eliminate the alcohol from his system"

"Or we could just put him to bed"

"No, it's not a good idea. He…"

Maura made a face and finished what she was explaining.

"If we put him to bed it could happen again and it could be dangerous"

"Maur, he wouldn't be the first guy to sleep it off"

"And he wouldn't be the first guy to suffocate on his…you know what"

She had stopped again, and put her hand above her mouth for a second, just to be sure.

The detective groaned and rolled her eyes; but asked anyway.

"So what do we do?"

"We give him plenty of fluids and help him walk around the room"

"Ma? Could y…?"

Jane stopped dead in her tracks, her mother was staring at them, frowning, some would say she was borderline glaring.

"Why is Tommy so messed up if Maura and you are having a kid?"

"Well you see Ma, he…is…and…"

"Oh my god? Tommy is the donor?"

With the look she could see on both women's faces she concluded.

"What were you thinking?"

Between each word Angela had hit her daughter on the arm.

"Don't even think about replying I don't want to know what you and…"

She made a sign between Jane and Maura; of course the detective blushed at that, while Maura looked innocently at her friend and Angela.

"He is the…donor; yes"

Though it was the M.E. who spoke, the older Rizzoli was still looking at her daughter.

"Tommy for god's sake! He is just a kid!"

"Don't blame me! It was Maura's… choice!"

At that moment the mama bear turned to Maura, who eyes were wide. Jane had sold her out!

She couldn't…actually she could; she should have expected it. She backed up, slowly.

"I…I…"

"Why him? He doesn't seem to be you type!"

The doctor got farther away; she didn't know she could be thankful for a friend's sickness, but here she was, glad to see the three Rizzoli walk around in her living room. Scared, her brain didn't seem to work out properly; she just let out:

"My type?"

"An adult!"

"I…well…"

"My baby!"

"Ma let her speak!"

Angela glared at her daughter.

"And why didn't you tell me you were dating?"

Tommy chose that moment to let out a laugh and one word.

"Awkward!"

The Rizzoli mother turned to the M.E. after looking at Tommy.

"My youngest son!"

"I'm confused, are we back on 'why him, he isn't your type'?"

Both Jane and Angela gave her a meaningful look, one look she had unfortunately gotten used to.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes!"

After that from Misses Rizzoli she knew she had to explain, at least a little.

"I…I didn't think…"

Jane snorted at that, Angela gave a questioning glance while Maura just glared but still went on.

"I didn't think he was my type, but sometimes you can't help it. This time I couldn't, there were some little things and…he is Jane's brother. It all add up until you can't resist anymore….I mean…it all pushed me to make that choice"

For a while Maura was looking into the detective's eyes, or maybe it was just Jane's imagination, hopes and dreams…okay, she had to stop right there.

Angela was confused; she could feel a tension in her room, and it made her slightly uncomfortable.

"I guess it's understandable"

Jane knew her mother well enough to see that there was something more.

"Just say it Ma! I can see you are dying to…"

"I'm going to be a grandma!"

That, was loud, really loud.

Tommy groaned, it was too loud, and just by his ear, but he understood the mean and spoke let out the pride too.

"And I'm going to be an uncle!"

Jane tensed, thankfully her mother didn't realize it, she seemed so ecstatic she was lost in her happiness. But Maura saw something was wrong from the expression on her friend's face, so she thought it might have been time to retreat.

"I…I'm going to go in the kitchen to get some water. Yes, I'll…do just that"

_A/N : Thanks for the reviews, it made me want to write more and update. So I tried and I hope it's not rushed. I hope you liked it. Feel free to review. And if you see a mistake tell me while I can still correct it. And thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

The evening had finally come to an end; thank god!

The doctor was laying on her bed, trying to unwind; it was not an easy task to accomplish with the day, days, she just had…she sighed, it helped her relax.

She got the impression that she was getting deeper in her mattress as she felt her muscles loosen…when she suddenly sat down on her bed.

Jane froze she after stepping into her room, she didn't expect that kind of reaction.

"What are you doing here?"

That got the detective out of her stupor and she closed the door behind her, slowly and quietly, before turning back to the other woman.

"What do you think? Ma thinks we are…a couple, so she expects us to…"

She moved her hands really fast between the two of them to make her point.

Maura opened her mouth in a O shape as she understood. However the detective didn't stop here.

"Can you believe her? Watching me until I go in here!"

"It's expected, it should be normal to engage into coitus if our relationship was at the point of reproducing together, even if we can't technically procreate on our own"

"Are you saying we should have sex together?"

Maura frowned, she didn't like when she wasn't understood.

"No I'm just stating the fact that it's normal for your mother to expect that kind of behavior"

"She watched me walk through that door with a smile!"

"I didn't say** that** was normal! Actually…for your mother that…"

"Not the point! So not the point. Just move, I'll need some room in your bed"

Jane stopped in her movement when the M.E. exclaimed.

"Not in these clothes! You are not"

The smaller woman blushed as she realized the double entendre of what she said, and all she got from her friend was a raised eyebrow. She felt the need to explain herself, better.

"I…I mean…I know the way you live. Who knows what could have spilled on your clothes? Blood, coffee, sugar…"

"I get it, I get it. I can't get into your clean sheets with my dirty clothes"

"Exactly"

"But I can't get back out there to get some clothes; it's not safe to go to my car or the guest room. Can't I just borrow some of yours?"

"No we are not the same size, they'd be uncomfortably too tight on you, except in the chest area"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"My boobs are fine"

"I never said they weren't; I just said they were smaller than mine"

"Whatever, just…move"

"No, you won't get into my bed in your clothes"

"But! My mother could be out there!"

"Just…tell her you picked a sex toy and it's wrapped in your clothes because you knew it was a possibility that you came across her and didn't want to embarrass her"

That was the last thing Jane expected to hear from her friend; she opened her mouth a few times before she could speak.

"Really! Are you…!"

She didn't finished, she wasn't sure what she could say after that, it wouldn't matter anyway, she was tired and this had lasted long enough. She leaned on the bed, her hands on the sheets when Maura spoke again.

"No, no. No!"

"Oh come on!"

That was it, her shoes were already off so the detective stood up and unbuttoned her shirt, with more force than necessary, and did the same with her pants.

She didn't look up even if she could feel Maura's eyes on her; it wouldn't have been a good idea. She kept staring at the bed even as she got in; her friend had made some space for her without a sound

As soon as she was under the cover Jane turned her back to her friend. After a while she felt the bed move a little, she couldn't help herself.

"And don't even think about doing the coitus that's expected from us. You, Maura, are in the dog's house"

There was a pause, they didn't know how long it lasted before the doctor replied.

"No I'm not, I'm in my bed"

Jane couldn't help but smile in her pillow, but she stayed quiet and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

><p>Something was bothering her, but she felt so good asleep, she didn't want to wake up, even less get up. In a groan she buried her face harder in her pillow; she tensed as she realized it was not fluffy.<p>

It was warm, soft and it smelled good, just like…

She was scared to look up, and she was convinced the woman against her could hear her heart beat, really fast and loud.

Slowly she raised her face to look up into Maura's face; she was still asleep.

Jane didn't let out the breath she was holding, she couldn't when she was looking at Maura, standing so close to her.

The detective felt her lips stretch into a smile; she had woken up her face buried in the crook of Maura's neck, and it seemed she had wrapped her body around the doctor.

This moment seemed to last an eternity, and it wasn't long enough; it ended when she understood why she had woken up as she heard a voice, coming from outside the bedroom.

"Girls the breakfast will get cold"

Jane groaned after she heard her mother, she had no sense of privacy; she put her face back to where it was, against the M.E.

And closed her eyes as tight as she could because she had felt her friend become stiff in a millisecond, hopefully she'd believe she was still asleep.

She felt Maura squirm, and try to disentangle herself from the detective's arms and legs.

Jane knew she couldn't smile the way she wanted to, but as she felt the other woman get away she pulled her closer, tightening her hold on Maura.

"Jane!"

Woops!…as she had moved, she had accidentally grabbed one of her friend's breasts. And of course she couldn't move it fast away without giving herself away, she thought, or convinced herself.

She appreciated it as much as she could, even if there was a side of guilt; and she had this strange feeling she didn't expected, just by hearing Maura call out her name like that.

She faked it, waking up; she looked up…

"I'll come back later"

The detective looked at the door when she heard her mother say that, then turned back to Maura who had grabbed her hand and was pulling her off of her chest.

"Sorry"

Jane pulled away, not too fast, but not too slow; she just hope she wouldn't be suspected. She had a real apologetic smile…and cue the awkward moment.

Maura was holding the cover tight to her, while watching her friend bend over the side of the bed to grab the clothes she had left here the night before, then put them on quickly.

Once she was clothed and away from a sleepy Maura she turned to the M.E.

"It's still early, I have to talk to Ma before she put an add in the papers about the future new Rizzoli, or something like that"

"Jane? Jane?"

She couldn't leave like that; she stopped in front of the door and looked behind her shoulder to see Maura, and heard what she had to say.

"Do you think it's safe for me get out of the room?"

"Right now, it's not even safe for you to be alone with me in this room"

That sounded curt, it was because of all the tension she felt, of course at that moment most of it wasn't from anger; she knew Maura probably took it the wrong way, she hoped so.

Jane walked out in a sigh and just as she was out she sighed again when she saw her mother arrive, she had probably heard the door and came running.

Angela had a dish towel in a hand and a smile on her face.

"You are finally out, come get breakfast. When will Maura be joining us?"

"I'm not sure; she'll probably do as usual, take a shower and get ready before coming to eat"

Just after she said that she was hit by her mother with her dish towel, three times.

"Don't think I'll forget that you get it secret for so long while I was working so hard to find you someone!"

"I…we kept it private because…we wanted to see if it would work first! It's a big change and we wanted to be sure"

"You couldn't have told me before getting her pregnant"

"I knew you'd act the way you are now! And probably tell the news to as many people as you could, as fast as you could, even if you knew we wanted to keep it to ourselves"

She knew she had said the right thing, even if it filled her with dread, her mother looked guilty.

"Who did you tell it to?"

Jane had to follow her mother to the kitchen to hear her reply.

"I just called a few people, the ones who needed to know"

"No one **needs** to know anything so far! So who did you tell exactly?"

"Well, your brother of course, and your father…"

"To let him know you knew first"

"Jane! I'd never…"

The detective made a move with her hand; the tone her mother was using told her everything she needed to know about that, but she wanted to know.

"So only family?"

"Well, I called a few people… in the neighborhood and… at church"

"At church? why would you cell them to talk about your daughter and her new found lesbian lover?"

"Don't be so hold fashioned Jane! You know Misses Reese's son used to be her daughter"

Jane had her mouth open, hand stretched out in front of her; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Doesn't matter, why did you feel the need to tell so many people?"

"You are nearly married to a doctor!"

"Ma! What the…we are nowhere near married!"

"You'd better be, this little Rizzoli'd better be born into wedlock"

"And I am old fashioned!"

"It's not the same Jane, you know it"

Jane rolled her eyes and sat down while her mother gave her a plate.

"That's between Maura and me Ma, don't interfere"

"But Jane…"

"Ma!"

They started a staring contest, which was broken when Maura walked in, a little apprehensive, but she seemed oblivious to the tension in the room.

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to review to tell me you liked it or hated it, point out a mistake or just write whatever you want to. Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Do I want to know what's going on?"

"No" Was all Jane said.

Maura nodded and went to grab a plate.

"Don't be ridiculous! Just sat down I'll take care of that"

Angela served her some bunny shaped pancakes, which the doctor loved; waited until Maura was loving what she was eating, obviously, to ask the question.

"So when are you and Jane getting married?"

"Ma!"

Exclaimed Jane, she didn't think her mother would dare, while the M.E. chocked on her food and drank her orange juice to help it go down so she could speak.

"What?"

Angela glanced at her daughter, who was giving her a look, but she repeated herself anyway, and the look became a glare.

"When are you getting married?"

"I don't understand, we didn't speak about getting married"

"You should, you are having a baby"

"I…don't…see how it is related. I don't believe in following that tradition"

"But…but a child need two parents!"

"It will, we don't need a piece of paper for that"

"What about Jane's rights?"

"Ma stop it!"

"Well she can adopt it; I'm pretty sure we can take care of these papers without getting married"

There was a silence, Maura was uncomfortable, Jane more than embarrassed and Angela was not ready to give up. She looked at the doctor for a while, then an idea popped up.

"Don't you want a nice wedding? With a party and a dress!"

She saw she had caught the younger woman's attention so she kept going.

"No, you could actually get two dress if you manage it"

She look at Jane as she said that, then started again.

"Then there are the…"

"Ma that's enough!"

This was getting worse. Jane got up; she had to do something.

"Maura, we need to talk. Back to your bedroom."

"But I am…"

"Now"

"Fine, I'm coming"

Maura got up slowly after eating a last piece of her pancake, wiped her mouth and started to walk.

"You are so bossy"

"I am bossy! Really!"

Angela watched them walked out and disappear behind the door, in a tensed silence there was between them.

* * *

><p>Jane closed the door and leaned on it for a second, then turned towards her best friend.<p>

"Maura it's enough complicated as it is don't encourage her"

"I'm sorry. I just…got carried away. You know how my mind work sometimes"

"There is that, but she has that story made up in her mind because of us. I already feel guilty as it is, we don't need to lie about adopting the child. We can just wait then fake a breakup"

"Jane I was being serious. You'd at least be the godmother so if you want to adopt this child as ours it's fine. We are best friends and it'll be your family to why not"

"You are serious?"

"Yes…I mean…if you want to"

The detective opened her mouth, she came in that room pissed, ready to give Maura a piece of her mind, and it seemed she was speechless. She opened and closed her mouth, then she frowned.

"What about Tommy?"

"I told you. He doesn't want to be the father so I'll make him sign what he needs to in order to renounce to his parental rights"

"Maura that's not right!"

"Jane. I will not budge on that. I don't want him to one day change his mind and want full custody"

"It's never going to be a problem! You know that! You are the mother and you'll always have more resources!"

"Better safe than sorry. And I want to be able to go to bed at night being sure that no one can take my child"

"What about me?When I adopt it"

"That means you agree?"

"Maura!"

"I know you'd never do that Jane"

The detective let out a loud sigh and passed her hand through her hair.

"You will need to talk to him once he sobers up"

"I know and I will"

"And do not encourage my mom"

"But Jane, you know how…"

"Maura!"

She gave her a look; Maura opened her mouth to reply when they were interrupted by a knock and the door was opened just after that.

Angela walked in and closed it, before looking at the two women in the room.

"You were still arguing?"

"No Ma, it's nothing. We are just having a small disagreement"

"Well cut it! Francky arrived and is eager to speak to the both of you. So just kiss and make up!"

"Ma, we won't…"

"Go ahead! Kiss and make up. Just kiss, you'll see, it will help when you get into a fight"

She waited and watched them stood there; she didn't want to wait.

"Now!"

Jane and Maura looked at each other, awkwardly. The detective cleared her throat before putting her hand on her friend's arm and leaning closer.

Her mother would let it go and she had an opportunity to kiss Maura, who knew when she'd be able to do it again.

Maura swallowed but didn't back away, she felt Jane getting closer and closer, saw the brown eyes in front of her disappear behind their lids, then she felt a breath on her lips; the M.E.'s own lips parted when she felt it.

This was going to happen, she finally closed her eyes just has she felt soft lips come in contact with hers; she felt them move, in a few tentative moves, and she followed.

There was no tongue, just lips on lips, slow, soft…

After a while they parted, slowly, looking into each other eyes, lips tingling. They both knew something had happened.

Jane had a warm feeling in her stomach, hope. She resisted the urge to touch her mouth.

On the other side Maura was slightly shaking, she didn't expect that. She could never have imagined… What did this mean? She took a step back and smiled at Angela, to make her see things were okay.

"You see! A kiss always work!"

With that she left, going back to what she was doing before, finishing putting some food on the side for Tommy. He'd need to eat something once he got up. And clean Maura kitchen, she couldn't let a mess.

There was an awkward moment between the two women. The doctor sat down on the bed, Jane paced a little, glancing at her friend a few times. She sighed then walked out.

_A/N: Thanks for all the updates. I tried to update sooner than last time, I hope I didn't go to fast in the story and that you liked this chapter. As always feel free to review! They are always welcomed._


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as she got out she heard familiar voices; she couldn't have a break!

Jane considered taking a walk, then she sighed and walked towards the noises, resigned.

She was back in the kitchen; her brother had coffee in one hand and was talking, animatedly with their mother. It was oddly usual. They stopped as soon as they saw her walk in.

Frankie seemed as uncomfortable as she felt; he looked uncertain, started to move forward, in her direction and stopped; he did that a few times before making all the way to her and hugging her. It was awkward.

It was over in an instant. He looked at her.

"Congratulation I guess"

That stung, but she wasn't really sure as to why, maybe it was everything at the same time.

"Thanks"

He had a somehow forced smile.

"Are you okay Frankie?"

"No, no! I'm fine, I'm good. It's just…I didn't expect that so soon"

"Did you think I expected it? I learned I was going to be a grandma before I knew they were going out!"

The siblings didn't really pay any attention to their mom, though Jane had noted something.

"What do you mean so soon?"

"I…nothing"

She gave him the look.

"I just thought I'd see, I'd realize, you were going out with someone; and I kinda thought Maura was straight"

"But not me?"

"Well…you do fit a certain…stereotype. And sometimes you stare, or check out women"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"I so do not!"

"You do! I can't count how many times I saw you look dawn Maura's tops"

She felt her jaw drop; she never stared down Maur's shirts! At least she thought no one had seen her; she had hoped.

And she remembered a certain accident in a bar and couldn't help but blush. She could see them again.

Frankie had a real smile on his face this time.

"I see **that** a little differently now"

She blushed even more and hit his shoulder.

"Shut up!"

"Is there something wrong?"

Maura had taken a while to put her thoughts in order. Even if in the end she wasn't satisfied with that; she was still confused.

Misses Rizzoli came to her immediately.

"No, they are just being kids"

The doctor turned to her best friend. "Jane?"

"It's nothing"

She blushed, and couldn't stop here was she saw the look on the M.E.'s face.

"Don't worry"

The smaller woman nodded then looked at Frankie. "Hi"

"Come here"

He hugged her, longer than he had his sister.

"Congratulation"

"Thank you"

She watched him curiously as he went fast to pick up something on a chair, a little plastic bag he gave her.

She glanced at what was inside it then looked at Frankie who had a smile on his face as he explained.

"I was surprised when Ma called, but I saw that on the way. I had to stop and buy it"

By then his smile was huge; Jane wanted to know what he was talking about.

She grabbed the bag from Maura, and she pulled out a red sox baby pin stripe sleeper; she felt a pull inside as she felt the fabric. Her mother was oblivious to that moment.

"Frankie! What if it's a girl?"

"Jane is a girl! I thought it could fit both, boy or girl"

"That's nice, thank you"

Maura had a smile on her face but she was worried, Jane had this expression on her face.

"Jane?"

"Yeah thanks. It's perfect"

The last part was whispered, but the doctor heard it and took a step closer to her friend who looked at her.

"I gotta…I gotta take a shower"

On that she walked out, leaving her family worried. Her mother asked the doctor.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is just tired. It's been an emotional few days"

"So about that wedding?"

"You guys are getting married?"

"No, no we are not. Your mother is just…"

She wasn't sure how she should finish that sentence, but Frankie helped her.

"Pushy"

"I'm not pushy! I just want the best for my kids!"

"You're part of the family now, there is no coming back"

She more or less understood what she meant by that; she couldn't help but let out a smile.

* * *

><p>Maura was apprehensive about the time she'd spend with the Rizzoli but the time she spent with Frankie and Angela was strangely easy; though she'd yet to face Tommy who was still sleeping. They all agreed that they should let him rest.<p>

After a while with them she was more than worried about Jane who was still missing from the scene.

She excused herself then went to find her friend, who she finally found in her bathroom, the one by her bedroom. She knocked waited, she could hear water running, she waited, nothing, no reply whatsoever so she slowly walked in.

"Jane?"

She didn't look towards the shower, when there was still no reply she turned around and she could see a body form behind the blurry glass, made so you couldn't really see through it.

"Jane!"

"Oh my god! Maura! What are you doing here!"

The doctor could see the female shape move, as if trying to cover what was seen as the private parts in the actual culture.

"You've been gone for a while I was worried"

"I'm in the shower!"

"I can see that!"

"You are not supposed to! It's called privacy!"

"You know I don't understand that modesty concept, it's just a body, and yours is a female one just like mine, and I'm a doctor. You've got nothing I've never seen before"

"I care about modesty! Get out!"

"I can't see you through the glass"

The body moved again; it seemed edgy.

"I don't care Maura! Get! Out!"

"No! You've been there for too long, what's going on? Do you still have hot water?"

"Do I…! Maura! Who cares if I still have warm water?"

"I do, I don't want you to get sick"

"I'm fine"

"Good I don't want you to catch a cold"

"Maur, I was saying that to make you understand that I'm good, you don't need to be here; I'll come out in five"

"Jane, I've seen the way you acted earlier, something is wrong"

The detective sighed and put her hand against the wall and her head under the warm water again. It didn't help to clear her head.

"It's too much Maur"

"I know and I'm so sorry"

"My guts tell me this is going to blow up in our faces"

"You know you guts can't act…"

"Maura!"

"Sorry. It's just…what can I do to help? "

"You…I will…adopt that child…"

"Really!"

"Yes, I've been thinking about it. We'll need to work on the details but I'm on"

"Great! So which last name will we give him or her?"

Jane was surprised she turned to look at the M.E. as if she could but she slipped along the way.

"Ouch"

"Jane did you hurt yourself?"

The detective looked up towards the voice and let out a shriek, which she'd deny to her last breath, but still she moved fast to cover herself.

The smaller woman's head had popped into the shower, she had been so worried when she saw her friend slip and heard the noise the body made against the wall; she opened the glass door and looked in.

Once she saw her Jane was okay she couldn't help herself, she detailed her body. A beautiful female body, lean, strong, small but well shap…and they were covered.

She looked up to the detective's face, who was blushing.

Maura knew what she did could be seen as wrong, but she just appreciated a beautiful body, anyone would have done the same, it didn't matter that it was a female body, right?

It seemed longer but it was merely seconds before the detective replied.

"Maura! Get out!"

"Are you okay? Do you want me to check you out?"

The expression on Jane's face changed, was it worse? Did she say the wrong thing?"

"I think you've checked out plenty! Now out! To the bedroom!"

"Jane…"

"Maura! Get out! Now!"

The M.E. closed the glass door, took a moment and walked out the bathroom.

She sat on her bed; she'd wait here until Jane would finally come out.

_A/N: As usual. Thank you so much guys for all the reviews! I love it! Feel free to review again, to write whatever you want to. I hope you liked that small chapter. _


	9. Chapter 9

Maura was sitting on bed, legs crossed, the foot in the air was moving up and down; she couldn't stay still.

How long as it been? She looked at her clock, six minutes; it sure didn't seem like it. She sighed.

Then Jane walked out the bathroom and the doctor stood up and brushed down her skirt.

They looked at each other, each with their own feelings, but it was an uncomfortable silence; which they tried to break simultaneously.

"I…" "Are…"

And there was another silence. They were looking at each other and the detective moved her hand before she opened her mouth once, twice then spoke.

"We need to make some rules… about the bathroom, and …things"

"Jane it's not a big deal. There is nothing wrong about nudity and I was worried about you well-being; it's not my fault you are shy"

"I'm not shy! You walked in on me naked! That's a completely different level!"

"You joined me in bed in your underwear just yesterday, I don't understand how this is so much different?"

"The key spots were covered! And it was dark"

"Not that dark"

"Maura!"

"I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable"

"But you are not sorry for walking in or watching?"

"It's not my fault if you're not confident ab…"

"It's not about that! Maura, just…! Respect me, if I ask you not to walk in on me when I'm naked you don't"

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again"

"Thank you!"

"Unless I think you are in danger"

"Maur"

Her friend just gave her a look.

"Fine, but, ask me first anyway"

"Agreed, and if you don't reply I walk in"

"Understood"

There was another silence; this time it was the smaller woman who broke it.

"I can see…something is bothering you"

"Maura…"

"No. We** need **to talk if we want things to work"

"Maur…I…"

The doctor didn't say a thing; she had to wait for Jane to get it out. Rushing her wasn't a good idea.

"The thing is…it's really hard for me…because for a while now…I…I've come to realize that I feel…things…for you"

The M.E. was frowning but didn't say a thing. Jane was worried and let it get the best of her.

"I know I shouldn't, you're my best friend, my female best friend and our lives are complicated and now you are pregnant and you ask me to be in a way your partner in your whole life, a child is a stronger link than anything else, I mean once it's…"

"Jane? Jane? Breathe. It's okay. Everything is okay"

"I…I…"

"I know. Don't worry"

"You are not angry?"

"Of course not! I'm flattered!"

The detective was waiting for her to finish, to say something else, but it seemed the doctor had just stopped here.

"That's it?"

"I'm not sure of what I should say. I'm not even sure of how I feel. I need time to process it, to be sure"

"You're kidding?"

"You know me, I have to be one hundred percent sure before I say something, and it's even more complicated when it's about feelings. I would have been easier if it was just sex"

"You…you…"

There was a knock on the door; Jane wasn't sure if she was relived or bothered by the interruption. Her mother always had the worst timing.

"Girls, Tommy is awake and he wants to speak to both of you"

Her family had the worst timing. She groaned.

Maura gave her an apologetic look before walking to their doom, at least it was what it felt like to Jane as they walked into the guest room, her little brother room.

He was sitting on the unmade bed, grimacing, a cup of coffee he was holding with both hands.

The tension rose as soon as they all walked in the bedroom; there was a few awkward seconds until Angela cleared her throat and they all looked at her. Jane voiced the common thought.

"Ma, could you give us some privacy? Please"

The Rizzoli mother looked annoyed; she wanted to be there, to hear what they all had to say. It was her family. But she walked out anyway and the door was closed before she could fully turn around and say anything else.

Tommy wasn't looking at the women when he spoke with a strange voice.

"I'm not sure…things are a little foggy about yesterday night"

"Just…a second"

He looked up to see his sister, a finger raised, glaring at the door. Maura was just frowning. Jane went and opened it, Angela was there in a position that made them all think she was trying to overhear them.

"Ma! That's not what I'd call privacy! Frankie!"

His head appeared in the corridor.

"Keep Ma away from here, she had her ear against the door"

"I'll do my best"

He said that with a smile on his face.

"Thanks!"

She accompanied that word with a nod as she closed, again, the door.

Jane had her finger in the air once more, and seemed to be counting before she opened the door really fast; she looked outside. The hallway was clear.

_A/N: Thnaks for all the reviews! I know it's a really short chapter, but I wasn't sure if made the right choice, I took a small leap, so there. I hope you liked it and feel free to review. I could stiil change a few things ..._


	10. Chapter 10

Jane shoulders relaxed, only for a second, she felt relieved that her mother was gone, but as soon as she thought that, the reason why she wanted him to leave came back. Tommy.

She locked the door and turned to see Maura and her brother looking at each other. The M.E. was fidgeting. She didn't know what else to do, so she cleared her throat.

They looked up at her, she saw that Tommy was holding his coffee harder, a little too hard; but he spoke.

"Okay, I'm as ready as I'll ever be"

"We told Ma we wanted this"

"Did you?"

The doctor thought she shouldn't let it happen.

"Tommy, this is a complicated situation, and we thought, I thought it would be a better idea to improvise, and tell you mother a tale"

"We winged it"

He nodded at that then spoke again.

"I think we talked about it, did we? About…what we'd do later?"

"That's not…"

Maura cut her friend off, while giving her a look.

"We did. I'll have a lawyer prepare the legal papers, once you sign them you won't have any responsibility, we'll just tell him or her, you are family, some kind of uncle, that's it"

"**It** would mean that you'd have no rights either"

The two women shared a look, a small glare, while Jane spoke.

"Fine by me"

With that he looked in his cup, empty and no one stopped him as he got out. He was not stupid, there was more to it, and he didn't want to hear it, not now. And it was none of his business anymore; he still had to sign whatever Maura wanted him to, but it was a formality.

Jane's mouth was hanging open, she didn't expect that. She'd have never let anyone take away her child, in anyway. She frowned as she turned back to her friend.

"This is…"

"Not up to discussion"

"Maura!"

"Jane I will not budge on that"

"Try to see things from his point of view"

"This is not about his point of view, this is about yours. I did my fair share of research on adoption and parental rights; I know what I'm doing"

Jane clenched her jaws and followed her brother out, but stopped on her way out when she heard the doctor speak.

"I'll have some papers ready for you too. If you still want it?"

"Of course I still do, I just…I need to…"

She didn't finish and just left.

Jane was angry and frustrated, why couldn't Maura understand?

She couldn't do that to Tommy.

This was particularly difficult for Jane, the situation in itself was bad, but at that moment she couldn't help but feel as if she was taking the paternity away from her own brother and there was a little, tiny part of her that was happy. Maura was choosing her, her! Which led to the last feeling, some kind of guilt.

It was strong when she found Tommy sitting on the porch, coffee still in hand.

She leaned on the threshold in a sigh.

"Are you okay?"

"Jane, I don't want to talk"

"I…I guess I'm sorry"

He turned around so he could look at her, look in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked away, but could still feel his stare.

"I don't…I couldn't really just come up to you"

"You could, you should have"

He looked in the same direction as her, there was a silence, a heavy and tensed one, until Tommy spoke again.

"Everything will be okay"

With his tone it wasn't clear if he said it to convince himself, his sister, or just stating a fact. Jane wasn't sure either.

"I hope"

"Did you tell her how you feel?"

"I did"

And there was another silence, but it was weightless, more at peace; and once again the younger Rizzoli broke it.

"I guess I'm sorry too. If I had known…"

There was a pause.

"How is your coffee?"

They looked at each other again and both had a small smile on their face. After that Jane took a seat next to her brother.

They didn't know how long they stayed there, in peace, until they were disturbed by the M.E. who had slowly and as quietly as possible with some papers in one hand and a pen in the other. She froze under their stare, well mostly Jane was accusatory, but there was something in Tommy's eyes too, but she couldn't say exactly what it was, anyway, she didn't like it.

"I…I have the official papers you need to sign"

"So soon? How did you manage it? How long were we here?"

"I just called my lawyer, it's something usual it didn't take long for him to email it to me"

"You have a lawyer?"

"Yes, you never know what might happen"

Maura said it as if there was nothing more obvious, so Jane replied with some sarcasm.

"Who knows, one day you might want to kill someone"

Maura didn't reply, and gave what she was holding to the young man, who a little surprised by the sudden move took it immediately.

He looked more at the words than anything else, he understood a few words, but he didn't read everything. He strangely still trusted Maura; he knew she wouldn't need money from him, or anything else anymore. And he did something no one should ever do; he signed it without reading every word of it, before handing it back to the standing woman.

"Thank you. I'll have yours soon Jane"

She didn't wait and walked back into her house, followed by a shocked Jane.

"Now? We'll make it official now?"

"There is no time like the present"

"Will you give me enough time to read it?"

That stopped the doctor.

"He signed it now, but I would have given him all the time he needed. It's the same for you, you can still…change your mind"

That was it, she was walking back to her office, she'd rather not hear it if her friend had changed her mind.

_A/N: Here is a little chapter. I'm sorry I took so long to update I got lost into the Skyrim and I hope it fits the rest of the story. Thanks for all the previous reviews! Reviews are always welcome! Whatever you want to say feel free to say it. I hope you liked it._


	11. Chapter 11

Jane didn't stop here and kept on following Maura until they were both in the M.E's office. The Rizzoli slowly closed the door, she could feel eyes on her.

"Ok, what is this all about?"

"I see how much you resent my decision, maybe even my decisions and I can't help but think that you could just change your mind, or worse, start to resent me"

"Do not worry. I will not change my mind. I could sign these papers right now if you asked me too"

"You shouldn't go that far for me, you should do it for you!"

"Maura, you are…I told you…the way I feel about you. No matter what, I just want you to be happy because then I am happy!"

They stopped at there as they stared in each other eyes.

Jane didn't know what to expect but she sure as hell didn't think Maura would step up to her and put her lips against hers.

The detectives eyes got wide until she realized she wasn't kissing her back, she'd better get to it. She didn't dare do too much so she just grabbed onto Maura's shoulder and kissed back.

She felt Maura's hands going on her hips and a thumb brushing her skin, up and down under her shirt. She let out a small moan when she felt a tongue against her lips, of course she granted access.

They kissed like that…they had no real idea how long, just until the smaller woman took a step back.

Maura blinked slowly as she passed her tongue on her lips while Jane was looking at her, a little shaky. She had to ask.

"What was this?"

"A kiss"

"Thank you captain obvious, what I meant was what does that mean"

"I want to give it a go"

"Just to be clear by that you mean…?"

"I want to try and have another kind of relationship with you, I want us to try and be a same gender couple"

"Just like that?"

"Well I've been thinking a lot about it and what you've just said now, everything just clicked"

She omitted the fact that since this ordeal began she had caught herself a few times looking at Jane with a more than friendly way, curious of how things could be, how this body would feel…and seeing as how her how body reacted to these thoughts; she knew she was attracted to her best female friend if not more.

"So this is for real"

"Yes Jane this is for real, we are going to be a couple and see how things go, with the feelings, the dates, the kiss…"

She was cut short; Jane didn't need to be told twice there was going to be kissing.

After a while they parted again but the detective didn't let go this time as Maura talked to her.

"I think I can say this means you understood"

Jane just let out a laugh, one Maura wasn't sure she had ever heard from the Rizzoli which made her feel strangely good.

"Good when are you going to pack your stuff and move in?"

"What?!"

"We are having a child together"

It was the first time Jane heard it and actually felt good about it, she could just picture a future… but she still felt it was all crashing down on her a little too fast.

"Don't you think it's a little too fast?"

"It is, but your mother wants us to get married"

_I'm sorry it took me this long to post this really short chapter, I hope I didn't make any big mistakes, feel free to tell me so I can correct it. _

_As for this chapter I'd like to ask you, should it be the last one or not?_


	12. Chapter 12

Jane was feeling a little bit more at ease than before, though there were still some lies they had suddenly got smaller. Things got easier with Tommy after their talk.

Her mother was another story, it was one of the few times she was happy there was a murder, well not exactly, she was happy to be called to work… and she was waiting for Maura to arrive, even thought they were not taking the same car.

"Finally! We're going to be late"

"There is no real appointment, we can't really be late, as for you, you could have already left"

"I…I…"

"Am becoming overprotective?"

"I was going to say, I didn't want to leave you alone with my mother"

"Oh, when is she going to go back to her home?"

"One can only hope soon, you could just ask her to leave"

Maura gave her a look and Jane replied with a smile.

Once in the car the smaller woman thought it would be a good time as any to inform her fr…girlfriend. She'd have to get used to it.

"Jane, I have an appointment with my obstetrician gynecologist next week, the first one regarding this pregnancy, since we are having this child more or less together would you like to come?"

"So soon ?"

"Well it's a little early but I thought it would be a good idea. That way I'll be sure to rule out ectopic pregnancy"

"A what pregnancy?"

"I just want to be sure it's all good, and that the embryo is located where it should be"

"Where it should be? Can it slip?"

"Jane!"

"Sure, I'll do my best to be there"

The rest of the trip was strangely silent, they were glancing at one another from time to time until they reach their crime scene.

Jane tensed as soon as she go out of the car, nearly everyone was looking at them. She looked down at her partner to see her walk forwards; she seemed oblivious to the staring so Jane followed her, frowning.

The M.E went straight to the body, put on a suit, then was helped into the dumpster so she could start to examine it as Jane turned to Frost.

"So what do we have?"

He had a little smile on his face as he replied.

"White male, late thirties, beaten to death…"

He was cut off by their coroner.

"We cannot be sure of that"

"Come on doc, his hands and clothes make it obvious that he was in a fight. His face was beaten off"

Jane could see that this man face was no longer there instead it was just flesh and blood, his nose wasn't there anymore and in a few spots they could see bone.

The M.E didn't let it go.

"That's is only what we can see, there could be another cause of death and we will only know…"

"Once you bring him back to the lab. Can you give the time of death?"

Jane had asked, giving a look to Frost and got this smile she didn't like as a reply.

Maura still oblivious to this and the whispers did her job.

"I'll only be sure later but it would seem that he was killed last night"

"She must be in a good mood if she is guessing"

Frost had still that little smile on when he talked to his colleague. Ok, she had to know.

She grabbed her partner's arm and dragged him away from the body and the M.E.

She looked at Maura to be sure everything was good with her before she got down to business.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it"

"Like everybody else"

She glared all around her and many people around her turned back to what they were supposed to do.

"Don't make me ask again"

She took a step forward as she gave the man a look.

"Frankie receive a phone call late last night, to which he reacted, loudly"

Jane groaned; this was bad.

"Do I have to ask who knows?"

"I'd say everyone"

She groaned again.

"Listen I can take the teasing, you know me, but let it be known, no one is to say anything out of line to Doctor Isles"

Frost started to laughed but stopped when he saw the expression on the other detective's face; he cleared his throat.

"Don't worry, many people didn't dare say anything to her before, even less now"

"Good"

"Can we go back to work now?"

He nodded and they went back to the body where Maura handed them a wallet.

"This was his, Malcolm Williams"

Jane took it, there was a driver's license, money. This was all they had so far, nothing else had been found. She could get back to the precinct but she didn't want to.

"Maura when are you going to take him?"

"We can go now, why?"

"No reason"

"Jane. I'm pregnant not incapacitated or suddenly fragile. I can do pretty much everything as before"

"Sorry. I'll…try. Frost, is everything all right you seem…"

"No, no I'm fine. Congratulation I guess"

"Thank you"

Was said by the M.E while Jane just stared at the detective.

"I'll…see you later Maur"

All she had was a hmm sound she took as a yes. As soon as she was sure no one could eavesdrop she turned to Frost.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"What?"

"You just told me you knew"

"About you and Maura, that you are…in a relationship. I didn't you had gotten her pregnant!"

Great, now in a few hours everyone would know. She groaned.

He had to be loud about the last part; a few heads shot up at that, and they were already talking.

She hit him in the arm so hard he recoiled.

"Thanks for the discretion!"

"Sorry. I just…congratulation!"

Even if an occasion like this could lead to a hug he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. He didn't want to get hit again.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them.<em>

_It's far from behing the best chapter, sorry, I have a little problem connecting with the second part of this story. I hope it will be better._


	13. Chapter 13

Jane was getting a headache, it had just been a few hours but she was getting winks, smiles, jokes, a few congratulations.

She had a moment of peace in the elevator as she was going down to see Maura, whom she found in front of her computer, probably shoes again.

Well maybe that was something else since Maura slmmaed her laptop shut as she walked in, and blushed. It was horrible to get caught.

The detective froze for a second wondering if she should ask.

"Do I want to know?"

Maura just cleared her throat, she just hoped her voice would sound normal.

"I was…researching"

Seeing her girlfriend blush once more Jane chuckled, her imagination getting the best of her; she couldn't resist and teased her a little.

"Anything good?"

She had never see the other woman so red, uncomfortable; Jane laughed again as Maura squirmed on her seat.

"So what do we have here?"

This time Jane laughed out loud as Maura kept on blushing.

"Don't faint on me Maur, I was talking about the body. The dead body! God!"

The Doctor got up fast, went to the autopsy table without looking at Jane; how could she when her mind was full of images and scenarios, most of them with Jane as the protagonist. She was never like this, she could keep a clear head no matter what but this, this was different and she didn't understand why.

_Great, think about your job, at least try; look at the dead body, think about something else._

"As I said he died last night, after his windpipe was crushed"

"Beaten to death?"

"No, he had many bruised on his body and knuckles, consistent with both defensive and offensive wounds but they were already a few days old. As for his face, it was done post mortem, done by a metallic cylindrical shaped object"

"So got into a fight before, killed by a single blow to the throat, then someone smashed his face with a pipe"

"Allegedly, there could have been more than one blow to his throat, even if one would be enough to kill, and we are not sure it is a pipe"

"Will you look at me at least once Maura?"

The smaller woman looked up at that, her cheeks still pink.

"I'm a little embarrassed that you caught me…" She'd better stick with the half-truth.

"Looking at porn?"

"I was certainly not! I told you I was doing some research!"

"Maura you turned into a tomato as soon as I walked in. What kind of research were you doing?"

"On…sex"

"I thought you already knew about that?" The detective was smirking as she was observing Mara.

"Jane! I wanted to… know more…"

"About sex?"

"Would you stop?! Fine I wanted to know more about lesbian sex! Happy?!"

Senior criminalist Susie Chang froze in the doorway when she heard that. This time they both blushed when she cleared her throat.

"Am I…interrupting?"

"No Susie, we were just…"

"Having a personal conversation" Finished Jane.

"I heard about that, congratulations to you two"

Said the new comer as she handed a folder to the M.E.

"Thank you"

Replied Maura with a gentle smile, and got the same from the woman in front of her. Jane couldn't believe people talked so much.

"Who told you?"

"It's more about what happened. Doctor Pikes had what we could call a mild breakdown, took a week off"

Jane snorted at that as her partner just frowned, she'd never understand that man, while thinking that she looked at the medical tests she had been given.

"Do you need anything else Maura?"

"No Susie, thanks"

Replied the M.E still in her folder, she wasn't paying attention to anything other than this data, but Jane watched the Asian woman get out of the room.

"Cocaine"

"What?"

Maura looked up as she spoke to her.

"Our victim came in contact with a large amount of cocaine"

The detective groaned, so the smaller woman had to know.

"What is it?"

"This could attract the narcs"

"By that I assume you mean narcotics division?"

"Yes!"

"What's wrong with them?"

"I don't like their attitude! I'd better get the dogs to go back to his store, even his house"

She didn't have time to move.

"Can I come?"

"Pregnant you with possibly a lot of drugs. I think not. You should stay here with Susie"

"Why do you say her name like that?"

"Like nothing, I just didn't know you were friends"

"That's thanks to you. You've helped me open more to people, we started to talk and now we get along"

Maura looked so innocent, she had no idea what she was talking about, she was being unreasonable.

"You've never talked about her before"

"She didn't came up, we never hangout outside of work"

"Okay, well it was nice meeting her. I'll have to stop by my apartment to grab a few stuff before going home tonight do you want me to drop you off first?"

Maura realized Jane had used the word home regarding her house but didn't comment, she just replied.

"I'll be joining you"

Jane smiled as she started to back away, looking at Maura as she got out.

"See you tonight"

* * *

><p>The detective groaned as she let herself drop on her chair, finally back in front of her desk.<p>

They had found the crime scene: he had been killed in an alley close to his store, some blood and farther away pipes, but none with blood on it.

While searching the stored they found drugs, a lot of it and more than one type; this guy wasn't clean. They had heard rumors about him getting into a fight with some suspicious people but no one could describe this person. Thankfully a man was recognized in a video coming from the store's security.

They issued a warrant but they didn't found him yet.

There was nothing illegal at his place, no drugs, and his wife was more than surprised to hear he had anything to do with drugs and criminals. But nothings interesting there.

And all day long she received a few comments, they weren't mean but it was getting old.

She opened her drawer and let out a more annoyed groaned than the first time, of course it was the time Frost picked to walk by and see. He whistled and laughed.

"I don't think it was a good idea to bring that to work"

She tried to close her drawer but he stopped her; she hit his hand a few times but he had grabbed it.

She got up; she was going to kick his ass.

Korsak walked faster when he saw that Jane had Barry in a headlock behind her desk but he couldn't hear what they were saying, they were talking at the same time.

"Wow wow what's going on in here?!"

The two younger detectives froze for a second looking up at him, then straightened up right away like kids caught doing something she weren't supposed to.

"What the hell is that?!"

Of course he knew what it was, but that was the first thing that got out of his mouth.

Frost try to hand it to Jane, it was in her desk after all, she pushed it back toward him, he put it out he'd deal with it.

"Both our shifts are over Jane, are you ready?"

This time they all froze, Jane blushed as Frost used this opportunity to give it back to her and she threw it into her drawer, which she closed with her foot, blushing during this ordeal.

No one said a thing so Maura didn't ask again, she just walked up to Jane's desk and opened the drawer in question without listening to Jane's protest, grabbed and pulled out as if it was nothing the purple strap-on that was there. She looked at it then at a very red detective.

"I told you I wanted to know more, I'd never have thought…"

Frost let out a strange giggle while Korsak was looking at ceiling. Finally out of her stupor, Jane stopped the doctor right there.

"It isn't mine!"

"Then whose is it and how…?"

"It was just a prank, someone probably thought it would be funny to tease me like that, I guess it's a little step up from the rest of my day"

"You've been harassed today?!"

"Well, I wouldn't have used that word"

"How would you have qualified it?"

"It was more teasing than anything else"

"Nothing homophobic?"

"Strangely no, I would have expected but no"

"Good, I wonder why no one said anything particular to me? You always told me some people had problems with women in the police, how come no one came forward?"

Frost coughed in his hand but didn't comment. Jane gave him a look as she replied.

"I have no idea"

"That's because it's hot!"

They all turned to Korsak who was looking at them as if they were crazy. "What?"

Frost tried to help his male counterpart.

"What he is trying to say is that, you two are very attractive women and the idea…that…"

He pointed Jane, Maura then at what was still in the doctors' hand.

The M.E laughed, men; Jane's jaw just fell before she shook her head slowly from side to side.

"Can we go now?"

She pointed in direction of the door with the phallus shaped object she had still to let go of.

"Are we leaving with it?"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the reviews! If you see any mistake in this chapter tell me so I can correct it right away.<em>

_And if you have a minute at the end of this chapter, should they leave with it? :p_

_I hope I didn't go too far. off.._


	14. Chapter 14

When she stopped at a red light Jane glance at it once again.

"I still can't believe you are bringing it home"

"It doesn't mean we are going to use it"

"It doesn't?!"

"Even if the package it was in was in the garbage by your desk, looking brand new, we cannot be sure, though we could sterilize it; but no matter what, we couldn't have left it at the precinct"

"Why not, I know exactly where I would have glued it"

The doctor gave her a questioning look, but Jane asked a question first.

"And how are you so cool about it when you were so embarrassed earlier?"

"This is just an object Jane"

"You were just doing research Maura"

She could feel the other woman's eyes on her as she drove and felt a tension she didn't know was there.

"You know I like being thorough, I felt the need to know more so when we get to it I'd be…good"

"Maura…don't put pressure on yourself, there is no rush. As for the good part, we'll be like every couple we'll learn to know each other"

"I know that, it's just…when I think…

The was a long pause so Jane glanced at the woman beside her; she was red once again.

"There is no need to be embarra…"

She didn't continue her sentence when as she glanced again she saw Maura squirm, rubbing her thighs together. She wasn't really embarrassed, she was more…

"Maura? Do you blush because you are thinking about…about us…you know?"

"Having intercourse?"

Jane gulped, great now she was uncomfortable in her pants.

The rest of the way to the detective's apartment was done in silence but there were looks, until they were parked.

Both woman were looking straight ahead both wondering what they should do next, they started to glance at one another and after a good minute Jane felt a hand on her thigh, high I her thigh.

"Jane?"

As if they were in slow motion their head got closer and closer until they were kissing, pulling each other closer, as they were making out, it was not really sweet and tender it had this…urgency, this need for the other.

They were so caught in each other that they didn't hear it at first, but the police officer insisted, knocking on the driver's window.

They broke apart painting, looking into each other eyes, smiling; this little session only made things worse, then wanted to devour one another, and Maura straddling Jane wasn't helping at all.

There was the annoying knocking again, Jane opened the window to come face to face with her smirking brother.

"Frankie, what is it?!"

"You know I could get you arrested for what you were about to do in a public place?"

"Oh shut up!"

He laughed out loud.

"You are the one who asked me to come help you take some of your stuff to Maura's, I've waited long enough"

She looked at the clock, it had been a while then she looked up at Maura, she was blushing again; Jane groaned and closed her eyes.

The M.E was smiling as she turned to Frankie.

"Give us a minute"

And she closed the window as the police officer turned his back to the car. He was uncomfortable being right outside, imagining what could be happening on the inside.

Which was nothing, well…the two women were in the same position as before. The detective cleared her throat before speaking.

"Maura"

"Jane"

"You asked for a minute"

"I need one to compose myself"

"Hmm"

Jane was watching her, a small smile on her lips as she brushed some hair from her face to behind her hear. And…they kissed again, this time it was just a graze of the lips and the M.E. pulled her head back again.

"Which obviously I can't do until I get off"

"Well…"

"Jane!"

Maura moved around until she got back in her seat under the detective's gaze, off the detective's lap. She put things back in place the best she could, hair clothes, checked her make up in the mirror ten turned to Jane who was looking at her.

"Ready?"

"We could still ask him to leave"

Maura smiled at Jane's antics and got out, followed by the detective who was wondering if she was really serious or joking, maybe a little bit of both, but she still had to say something to her dear brother.

"You had to be on time today"

"Are you telling me that if I was one time more often I would have seen…things?"

He toned it down in the end seeing the look on his sister's face, and Maura was here.

Jane just groaned as she started to walk up to the building.

* * *

><p>Since Maura had not been allowed, even after protest to carry, pretty much anything, she was just to get the boxes ready; the Rizzoli siblings were on their way down in the elevator, on their third trip to their cars chatting as usual.<p>

"You know, Frankie is a good name for a child"

"Maybe"

"Really?"

He was teasing her again with that, he didn't expect her to agree.

"Sure, you know, if it's a girl"

He glared at her and she laughed before telling him.

"It's our kid, and its name will not be Frankie"

This brought back Frankie a question that had been bothering for a while.

"Jane, you know I'm thrilled that you and Maura are having a baby, but…Ma told me that you had asked Tommy…and I couldn't help but wonder, why him? And not me"

"I…Maura decided"

"But we look so much alike"

"I know, maybe next time"

She couldn't believe she had just said that, she didn't know what so say since the conception part had really not be up to her, just thinking about it more than annoyed her, she frowned while her brother was oblivious to her inside turmoil.

"No problem, when you guys are ready just ask, and be assured that mine will look better than Tommy's"

"Two things, first, if we were to ask it would be ours and second, it will have Maura's gene, the kid will always look good"

"Whatever, mine will be taller"

Jane chuckled at that, but deep inside there was a small voice, nagging her about the fact that she couldn't create a life with Maura herself. That wasn't bad enough to taint a future she could picture with Maura, she knew the M.E told her she didn't want to have only once child since she had suffered from being an only child.

One thing though, for another child they definitely would you the good old lesbian method, turkey baster.

This conversation didn't really leave the detective's mind for the rest of the day, after being a while in the car with Maura and being done remembering what had happened in it a few hours ago, she didn't think she'd be able to look at her car the same way for a while, and she had to work with it.

She sighed and looked at the doctor once again, then at her stomach, ignoring the sex toy.

"I had a talk with Tommy, about the baby"

"We are not naming this child Frankie"

Jane laughed, some of the pressure getting off.

"We talked about that too but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you want to have other kids?"

"Why would Frankie want to know that?"

"He didn't, he wanted to know why he wasn't asked to be the donor"

Maura tensed in her seat for a second before speaking again.

"What did you tell him?"

"That you decided you'd rather have Tommy's…for your first child"

"Our first child, you signed the papers Jane"

"I didn't say it like that, back to my point, I might have said that we might…ask Frankie…for a second child"

She didn't know how long the silence lasted but it was too long, Jane kept on glancing at Maura was looking straight ahead.

"Maura?"

"The idea is…interesting"

"Interesting?"

"Yes, interesting, you know I don't want to have an only child and it depends on where our relationship is heading but if that's what you want it could be an option in the future"

Jane was definitely not expecting that reply, as she didn't reply Maura continued.

"You do realize that if our relationship evolves to point where we want to have another child, maybe you should think about carrying it this time"

"But that would disappoint Frankie"

"We can have more than two"

"Yes, but…you see…I don't…really see myself pregnant"

"I do, I'm sure you'll be a great mother"

Jane looked at Maura to see a little smile on her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you'll like this chapter too. <em>

_As always reviews are always welcome, good, bad, suggestions or even to point out mistakes. _


	15. Chapter 15

Maura was just by the door she had just opened as Jane walked in carrying a big box.

"This is really not necessary, I could help"

"You are not carrying anything heavy"

"I'm pretty sure not everything you've brought is heavy"

"Don't you already have your hands full?"

The doctor looked at the strap-on in her hands.

"I could have carried something else"

"Go put that somewhere private, Frankie is just behind us"

"Aren't you going to put that box in my room too?"

"No, I'll put them there first and organize later"

Maura nodded and went to her room, but had to stop in the corridor, Angela was in front of her.

"Hey Maura you are…back"

The Rizzoli matriarch stood frozen, she had realized what was in the doctor's hands.

"I'm sorry I have to put that in our room, but you'll probably find one of your children in the living room"

She smiled politely and walked forward, easily, as Angela was against the wall in a second and watched the young woman get to her room.

Angela stayed there a few seconds, eyes on that door before turning around and walking in the living room to find her only daughter put a box on the floor.

"Jane?"

"Ma? Are you okay?"

"I just saw Maura"

"Okay"

"I. Just. Saw. Maura"

"I don't…understand…oh"

Frankie groaned as he put down a particularly heavy box.

"What the hell did you put in that thing?"

He realized something was wrong as he stood up; he had never seen his sister so white.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing" Replied Jane immediately.

"I'm no detective yet, but I can see you are both acting strangely"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"You are as white as a sheet and Ma is…silent"

"Hey!" Was all they mother had to say to that.

They hadn't realized that Maura had joined them.

"What are you all doing here?"

"I have no idea, I came in and they were acting weird"

Maura walked up the detective.

"Are you okay? You are quite pale"

Jane lowered her face until it was close enough to the smaller woman ear so no one else could hear her talk.

"I'm uncomfortable, probably Ma too because she saw you with the you know what"

"Oh okay. What are we eating tonight?"

Frankie resisted his urge to laugh at the face his sister was making but still curious he asked the M.E.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"Jane whispered it to me, it means I'm not allowed to speak about it"

This time Frankie laughed.

"Is that a rule?"

"Yes. I'm going to order Vietnamese food"

She disappeared on the way to the kitchen, the three Rizzoli watching her leave.

Jane thought it would be a good idea to run for it.

"I'm going to go with her, make sure she orders things right for everyone"

Frankie smiled at his mother.

"You are being awfully quiet; don't you wanna tell me what this is all about?"

"No"

She wasn't looking at him as she replied and walked away too, leaving a frustrated son behind; he always liked knowing what was going on.

* * *

><p>They were around the table eating what had been ordered.<p>

"So Jane, Tommy told me you're giving him your apartment since you are moving in here"

"Don't you think it's a good idea?"

"I do, I was a little surprised you used to lock him out our home and now you are giving him your apartment"

"You could have given it to me"

Frankie said as he gave a look at his sister, while his mother was glaring at him and spoke.

"You already have one, you brother had no place"

"I could have given him mine, where is he anyway?"

His mother replied to him.

"He told me he had some things to take care of, he should be back later"

Maura was just observing the Rizzoli dynamics; it could still be strange to her but she liked it, this way of living, as a family. There was so much more warmth than she was used to in her family.

"So Maura, did you think about it. Getting married is important"

Well, at least Angela was talking to her again, she couldn't help but feel as if the Rizzoli matriarch was uneasy around her.

"We agreed on not getting married, it hasn't changed so far"

"I know you will change your mind, but I'd rather you two get married before my grandchild is born"

"Ma! Stop meddling"

"I want the best for my kids, can't you blame me for making sure it happens"

"I can, you've set me up on so many dates that I can"

"I would have done a better job if you had told me you were not interested by men"

Frankie was smiling as he asked his mother.

"You would have set up Jane with women? That would have been something to see"

"Of course, there is Maggie, Susan's daughter…"

Jane didn't let her mother finish.

"What the..? Why would you have set me up with Maggie"

"You know, she is a lesbian"

"So just because she is gay we would have been a match for one of your dates?"

"Well yeah"

"Ma, you need more than that to fix people up. You can't go "you are perfect for each other, you are both gay". I don't go and introduce Frankie to women because they are straight"

"I wouldn't mind if they were hot"

Jane glared at her little brother; it gave Angela the opportunity to speak again.

"You don't need to meet someone now, you already have someone. And I know I had the talk with you, about not getting pregnant by some boy before being married, if you had told me, your father could have had the talk with you, about not getting a girl pregnant before marring her"

Jane groaned as she turned to Maura.

"Your turn, you deal with her"

"Angela, I know it's important for you, but at the moment Jane and I are not talking about marriage"

"This is important"

"It depends on what marriage means to you, at the moment we are talking about something more important, baby names"

"I still say, Frankie, nice name"

While he was talking Jane eyes had grew wide as she saw the look on her mother's face. Maura might have distracted her from the wedding she wanted, but she had opened a new door she feared could be as bad.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for all the reviews! They are always welcome. I hope some of you will like this chapter too.<em>


	16. Chapter 16

Finally, they were safe. Leaning against the bedroom door Jane closed her eyes, sighed.

When she opened her eyes she tensed again. In front of her was the king size bed, the M.E. was not in the room.

"Maura?"

"I'm in the bathroom"

Jane sat on the bed slowly, she don't know how long she remained there lost in her thoughts before she took of her shoes then let herself fall on the mattress.

"You do realize that my mother is probably already looking for names on the net, or books to buy about it?"

"The way you say it, does it mean you think it's a problem?"

"Of course!"

"Why? This could only give us more names, more information, and help us to make the right choice, no?"

"You gave her an opportunity to take part of our choice"

"I know, I was hoping that would distract her from our wedding plan for a while"

"Maura, she won't be distracted for long, and the more you let her take a part in our life, the more she will take it"

"I know she can be…invasive"

"That's a nice way to say it"

Jane was sure she had cut her off and worried a little when Maura didn't talk again; she heard her enter the bedroom.

To be able to look at her she raised herself on her elbows and froze, Maura was in a silk nighty. It was ivory, with cleavage, and she could see legs…

She looked at her; checking her out, slowly going up, until she was looking in her eyes as the M.E. spoke again.

"But she is…I kind of like her wanting to be part of all that"

It wasn't easy to talk at the moment, Jane was a little distracted and she knew this was important, so she'd better think before speaking.

"I know you didn't have that with your mother, I did, and I moved out, fast. I understand that you want to spend time with my mother, make her a part of it, but please try to do it without me"

"Okay"

As Maura sat down on the bed Jane got up, nervously, she spoke.

"I'm going to go change"

She pointed towards the bathroom, after Maura nodded getting in the bed Jane disappeared behind the closed door.

The detective looked at herself in the mirror, she was going to sleep with Maura, share a bed with that woman, dressed like that, for the first time since their relationship changed, after what had happened in the car earlier.

She convinced herself she didn't need a cold shower as she brushed her teeth and changed, she gave one last look at the bathtub before getting back in their bedroom.

Maura was reading a book, her back against the bed's cushions, as she looked up Jane felt self-conscious, she knew there was no real reason to, it wasn't the first time the doctor had seen her like that, in a sleeveless grey shirt, a police shield on it, and s small short to go with it.

She stayed there as Maura was obviously looking at her, then she slowly made her way around the bed to the side that was left empty for her.

Jane did her best not to look at Maura, she was tensed enough; the eyes she could feel on her were not helping.

She glanced at the other woman as she got under the covers.

She couldn't help but let her mind wander as she was staring as the ceiling; she could feel the presence beside her, it was worse than before, she knew what it felt like to touch that amazing body.

She closed her eyes and sighed. It didn't help either.

Her eyes snapped opened when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Jane you need to relax"

The detective made a strangely high sound.

Maura shifted until she was facing the brunette.

After a few seconds Jane turned her head, she was looking at Maura but still wasn't speaking.

She was more than looking, she was detailing, her hair, her eyes, her lips, her… little smile.

"Jane breathe"

The detective did as she was told, she hadn't realized she had stopped breathing for a second.

"There is no need to be so tense, nothing has to happen. Do you want to talk about baby names to help?"

The detective shifted too; they were both on their side, facing each other.

Jane finally spoke.

"Boy or girl?"

"Well if it's a boy I thought maybe Liam Frank Rizzoli"

"Rizzoli?"

"Yes, isn't it better if his second name is Frank?"

"That's… wow, Maura you don't have to"

"I know but I'd still like to hear what you think, do you like it?"

"If I…I love it!"

"So Liam if it's a boy"

"I'll explain to Ma that you chose an Irish name but he'd still be a Rizzoli"

"Would she really…"

"It's a joke Maura, don't worry, you could name him, I don't know, Bert, she'd still love him"

The doctor gave her a look before speaking again.

"But if it's a girl I'm not as sure, maybe Elizabeth Anna Isles"

"Elizabeth?"

"I know I can't help thinking about the England queens"

Maura was frowning as she said that.

"Sure Maur, I was thinking about that too" Her tone suggested otherwise.

"Wait a minute Maura, why Rizzoli if it's a boy and Isles if it's a girl?"

"I don't know, I just thought it fit better"

"With queen names?"

"You know it's not like that, I just that I wanted a strong name and I thought these names sounded better with my last name"

A little uncomfortable Maura moved her legs and brushed of Jane's but pulled back immediately.

Ready to apologize but stopped before she opened her mouth.

"Jane?"

"I don't really want to talk anymore"

The detective turned again, laying on her back once again and closed her eyes.

Maura put her hand on her friend's arm again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you react like that, but what I said before still stands. We can go as slow as you want to"

"That's it"

"I could go sleep in a guest bedroom if it made you feel better"

"No, stay, it's not a problem"

"Jane you're are breathing a little hard and your pupils are dilated, so I would think you are either scared or…oh"

Maura moved her hand again, sliding down her arm then on the other woman abs; she could feel them tense under her fingers.

Jane looked at the smaller woman again, and she was getting closer, a small smile on her lips.

"I thought you were worried we would go too fast"

"You told me in the car you were worried"

"Worried I wouldn't be as good as I want to!"

They looked in each other eyes for a second then Maura squealed as Jane pushed her back in the mattress in a fast move.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry I took this long to update, I was stuck and I'm not sure I'm out of the woods yet so...<em>

_Thanks for all the reviews and for being patient. I hope you liked this chapter._

_Feel free to review, good or bad, to correct a mistake or even suggest things, like baby names..._


	17. Chapter 17

The next day when Maura reached beside her she found the bed empty; she opened her eyes and looked around.

A little worried and out of it she got up and put on a silk robe before stepping out the bedroom.

Instantly she couldn't help but follow the smell, which led to a Rizzoli in the kitchen, cooking, Jane Rizzoli.

She watched for a while.

"Jane?"

The detective spun around, a slotted turned in hand, directed towards the sound that made her jump. She relaxed as she saw who it was.

"Maura you scared me!"

"You were not in bed when I woke up"

"I wanted so get you breakfast in bed"

The M.E. walked up to her girlfriend, go up on her toes to give a soft kiss. Then they looked at each other for a while.

The moment was broken when Maura leaned to the side for a second.

"Your pancakes are burning"

"Shit!"

In a second she was getting the food out of the frying pan.

"These will go to Joe Friday"

"Did you eat?"

The doctor had her hand on the taller woman's lower back.

They exchanged a look and Jane raised an eyebrow.

"We need food Maura"

"Fine let's start with food"

She grabbed the plate and put it on the table.

"I'll have to bring you breakfast in bed another time"

"Well…"

"Maura!"

Maura kissed Jane, gave her meaningful smile before she went to eat.

They stayed like that, in front of each other, eating and exchanging looks and smile. It was like foreplay with food.

The moment was broken as Maura's phone rang, once twice…and the M.E. realized they were no other person to pick it up.

"Where is everybody?"

"I have no idea. When I got up the house was empty, aren't you going to pick that up?"

"No, if it was important my…"

Her cell phone rang. This time she got up.

"Doctor Isles. Yes, I'll be there"

She hung up before looking at Jane again, she didn't want to get distracted if the phone call was important.

"I have a body, I have to go"

"Wait, why didn't they call me?!"

"I don't know, but I have to shower and get dressed before I leave"

"Maura?!"

Jane followed behind her girlfriend as she walked towards her room and the bathroom.

"We usually work together, why would they put me on this case?"

"I told you I don't know, maybe we'll find out. But it's not like you were on all my cases"

"I know but still"

Maura stopped in front of the detective.

"Jane you know I don't guess, we will see. Now are you going to brood or are you going to join me in the shower? I'm sure we can manage a quickie"

* * *

><p>Jane was in a bad mood as she arrived to work, Maura was working without her and the quickie had left her wanting so much more. She was even thinking about a hot M.E. and a morgue table, part hmm part eww.<p>

She always Maura could be passionate about the things she was interested in, but she had no idea how much, and now she was starting to get thought she wasn't used to, the morgue, really?!

She shook her head as she got in, went for coffee, didn't see her mother, strange.

As she got in the morgue she saw Maura close her laptop, she looked around then kissed the M.E., a small peck as she gave her a cup.

"Decaffeinated"

"Great, you know I read many things about pregnant women and hormones, but I've come to realize that the most upsetting part, is the no coffee, no alcohol, nothing too straining part of the pregnancy that drives you crazy"

"If you don't want it…"

She moved as if to take it back and Maura pulled it closer to her, leaning her back completely on her seat.

"No, I was just saying. Thank you, that was thoughtful"

Jane sat eyeing the computer.

"So what were you shopping for? More shoes?"

"Jane, I'm working here"

"Sure you are, it's your office, I catch on fast. Now…"

She turned it and opened it.

"Dresses?"

"I'm looking up pregnancy clothes"

"Designer?"

"Of course! These drawings by Lagerfeld are amazing"

"Who?"

"Karl Lagerfeld"

See the look on Jane's face, Maura felt the need to elaborate.

"Chanel's chef designer?"

"Chanel, I get it"

Maura took her computer back, huffing and mumbling.

"So what did they call you in for?"

"Suicide"

"Boring, I hate these"

They exchanged a look.

"Well I have to go to my desk, since we don't have a murder, not even a little one, I have to do some paper work"

"You don't like it but it's necessary"

"I know, I know"

Was all the detective said as she got out.

She was smiling on her way up, but most people she came across gave her strange looks, she was frowning by the time she arrived to her desk.

"Frost, what…?"

"Hey Jane!"

He was giving her a strange look to, some king of naughty knowing look.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?"

"You…nothing. Oh it's time, I have to go"

She grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast"

She stared him down.

"Tell me"

"It's not really my place"

"Now"

"All I'm willing to tell is that Frankie talks a lot"

While she was thinking about what that could be about, he freed his arm and escaped.

She sat down, got to work, knowing that Frankie would show up at least once.

Paperwork was something she always hated, but it was much worse when she could feel people's eyes on her, every time she looked up she was sure they looked away.

That was it, with what could be called a growl she called her little's brother.

The more it rang the closer she was getting to explode; finally he picked up.

"Would you mind telling me why everyone is giving me the look?"

"I thought you'd be used to it by now"

"Frankie I'm serious"

"Well you probably know better than I do what you could have done"

"Except I've been told you said something"

"I swear Jane I didn't say a thing about you"

"Are you sure? Because it seems Ma is avoiding me"

"Oh that, we…heard more than we wanted to yesterday night…"

She looked around, feeling the heat rise on her cheeks, as if people around her knew what they were talking about.

"Oh god"

"Yes, that's the kind of things we heard"

"Frankie! When I'll get my hands on you…"

He only laughed before commenting.

"You always say you could use a break from Ma, you should be happy"

"How come every time people really gossip about me it always comes from you and it's never your fault?"

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry I don't have a lot of time to write, here is a little something I came up with. I hope you'll like it even if it's really short.<em>

_As always feel free to point out any mistakes._

_I 've been staring at a white page for a while, I can't seem to fill it...I just hope it will pass soon enough with me getting too disconnected from the story._


	18. Chapter 18

Months, it had been months, and time didn't help at all. Not working with Maura was making her cranky.

The M.E. she was working with now was terrible, full of himself, so sure to be right all the time that he more than once made false assumption. She'd never thought she'd miss Maura's reddish brown stain.

She missed listening her ramble, and she definitely missed looking at her…

Jane's musing was interrupted by a bag being dropped on her desk. A huge paper bag that smelled really good.

"Did you get everything?"

"Yep"

"Thanks! I'll be on my lunch break!"

"Don't forget the time again!"

"Sure"

Not so long ago she was adamant she would never eat down at the morgue and now she couldn't wait for her private lunch break with Maura.

She received a text on her way down.

"Whipped whipped whipped!"

"Shut up!"

"Not denying it anymore!"

"Go get a girl for yourself, and stop being jealous"

She switched her phone to silent as the elevator opened and walked fast to Maura's office but froze as soon as she got in. Maura was wiping her face.

"Maura what's wrong?"

Jane put the food on her desk and kneeled in front of the M.E.

"Nothing to worry about Jane"

"You cry, I worry"

"I'm okay, let's eat"

"Maura…"

_Got you_! She saw her glance at her laptop, Jane opened it and groaned.

"We talked about it. No more shoe shopping for you"

"But I can't help it! They are so beautiful Jane. Look at this pair, perfect"

"You are only torturing yourself"

"I know. I'm a cow and I can't wear nice shoes anymore"

"Maura you are 7 months pregnant, your feet are swollen"

"My butt is swollen, my thighs and my belly…"

"Is perfect and beautiful. You are perfectly pregnant"

"You just like my new bra size"

"No, I really…"

She got a look from Maura.

"I love you"

Maura started to cry again "I love you too"

"Good don't forget that" Said Jane as she grabbed her laptop.

"Wait!"

"Relax, I'm not setting any parental control on **this** computer, yet"

"Just don't close it, I want to go back to that page"

"Maur…Is it a good idea? Are you going to keep them in their box like you did the last 5th pair that are waiting at home?"

"Maybe I could by you shoes?"

"I'd love to, but you know these ones aren't my style. Even if I dress up, I don't have anything that could go with it"

Jane love to see the light in her lover's eyes, but was a little scared of what it could mean.

"I could always buy something to go with the shoes"

"Are you saying you want to dress me up?"

"Yes, I know you could where them, I'd be less frustrated and that would make me happy"

The detective stopped for a moment.

"Jane?"

"I'm thinking about it"

After a minute she spoke again.

"Fine, two outfits"

She raised her fingers to make a point. But it wasn't enough for the M.E.

"Five"

"Three and you get to pick everything"

"Everything?

"Yes"

They exchanged a look before Maura spoke again.

"Four, but one will be in one of your comfortable usual attire"

One couldn't really call it a staring contest, but Jane caved in.

"Fine. Now can we eat?"

The detective knew she had made the right choice, Maura was beaming before even starting to eat.

She remained in that happy state of mind during their whole lunch break, when Jane left.

Maura was still ridiculously happy as she was picking clothes for Jane, she should have done that months ago. Her cart was paid for, she leaned back satisfied. A week or so and everything would be delivered at their home.

She was interrupted by the phone.

"Doctor Isles"

"Hey Doctor, it's Frost"

"Hey Barry, what do you need?"

"Ah…Doctor, I…don't need anything. Jane's…Jane's been shot"

Maura became deathly pale in a second. She was already up, waddling around.

"Where was she shot and what do you know?"

"Two to the chest and one lower, in the stomach area"

That was one of the reason people should be more precise.

"That's not a lot"

"It happened so fast. I had to run after the guy, she told me to and…"

I know, I'm sorry. She was conscious?"

"Not when I got back, help was here fast and took her. I called you as soon as I…"

"Where are they taking her?"

"Mercy Hospital"

"I'll leave in an instant. Did you get Angela and her brothers?"

"Angela's phone is off. Frankie is on the other side of the city but will be there as soon as he can and Tommy doesn't answer"

"Okay, Thanks"

"Wait! Just don't put yourself in danger by driving too fast"

"I…I promise"

Maura put her hand on her round belly for a second and went to look for Vincent Korsak. He'd drive her with the sirens and lights on.

* * *

><p><em>Finally here is a small update! I hope you'll like the rollercoaster. I'd love to know what you think about it.<em>

_Reviews, comments and corrections are always welcome._


	19. Chapter 19

Jane was so tired, but she had to wake up, her mouth was so dry. She barely open an eyelid then frowned, she had to wake up. This was not her usual waking spot.

In a groan she turned her head to the other side.

Maura got up as soon as she heard noises. "Jane? Jane can you hear me?"

The detective managed a small smile and a raspy "You are here"

"I know I wasn't supposed to be but your mother nearly killed a nurse downstairs so they would…"

Maura stopped as she saw Jane frown and realized her nerves got the best of her again, she took a deep breath.

Jane spoke again. "Hey"

Maura replied with teary eyes. "Hey"

"I'm thirsty"

The M.E. started to move "I'll go get a doctor and something for you"

The brunette grabbed her wrist. "No, just…stay"

Maura sat down again holding one of Jane's hand, then she pushed some hair behind Jane's ear who closed her eyes for a second at the contact.

"I got shot?"

"Yes, do you remember what happened?"

"No, kind of blurry"

"You went to ask question to a person of interest when the neighbor started to shoot at you and Barry"

"Is he?"

"He is good, just a few scratches thanks to you, no one else got hurt. Well except for the neighbor"

"How bad"?

"The neighbor got hurt?"

"No, how bad are my wounds?"

"You got lucky it wasn't a big gun, one bullet lodged into one of your ribs, one just under your clavicle. The last one was…you've lost a kidney, but people can perfectly live with…"

Jane squeezed her hand so she stopped. "You're okay?"

"I didn't get shot"

"You are my very pregnant girlfriend, I always worry"

"I'm perfectly fine Jane, don't worry, everything is okay"

"And you Jane, how do you feel?"

"I'm good, things are just a little fuzzy around the edges but I feel…

Maura saw Jane's eyes close again, asleep.

When she came to it again it was her mother by her side.

"Maura?"

"We convinced her to get some sleep"

The detective followed her mother's head move to see another had been pulled into her room.

"She is stubborn but we convinced her to rest. We couldn't get her to go home though"

"It's okay Ma. Thank you, for everything"

Angela frowned.

"She told me you tore a new one to a nurse so she could come to see me"

Her mother laughed a little.

"Thankfully there were so many cops with me, he didn't know who to react"

"I have no doubt in you, mama bear"

Angela grabbed a glass by her bedside "We had to keep one at all time in case you woke up, ice ships"

"Oh thank god!"

A few minutes passed in silence, Jane getting finally rid of her dry mouth, glancing of course from time to time at the bed by her side then Frankie came back in.

He walked slowly towards her, he didn't want to wake up Maura.

"Hey Janie, how are you doing?"

"Not so bad considering I've been shot"

"Good, good"

Angela couldn't help it.

"Could you two be any more awkward?"

"What would you want us to say ma?"

Frankie smirked as he spoke "Hmm you dodged a bullet…"

Jane hit him in the arm and their mother rolled her eyes.

All three of them froze when they heard a moan and saw Maura start to wake up.

No one moved hoping she would just roll and go back to sleep, instead she turned to them.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw her girlfriend awake, she got up as fast as she could. Frankie helped her.

"Thank you"

He just nodded as she walked up to the brunette. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Just a couple of day and I'll be great"

Maura nodded but Jane could feel something was off.

"Maur?"

"It's…I feel kind of…"

She grabbed her stomach. It hurt and then she felt kind of…wet. Oh oh.

Angela stated the obvious. "Your water just broke"

Frankie was by Maura's side instantly, making sure she was leaning on him. "I'll get you to a doctor now, just hand on"

The M.E. shook her head from side to side. "No, it's too soon, I still have more than a month to, there could complications and…"

"I'm pretty sure we don't really have a choice at that point"

They exchanged a look, Maura knew she wasn't being rational. "Okay"

She bent and kissed Jane "I'll be back soon, I just…"

Jane could only nod, mouth hanging open as her brother started to help Maura out. She had to go with her.

Angela pushed her back into her bed. " No, no, you stay here!"

"But Ma!"

"No! The last thing we need is you tearing your stitches or getter hurt again"

"Then go with her!"

"Jane, I'm not falling for that one"

"Ma! I swear to whatever you want, I will not get up!"

They held each other stare for a while. "Fine, I'll go. Stay"

Angela walked out in a hurry found Frost and Tommy talking.

"I don't have time to explain, you two go and stay with Jane. Maura is in labor" She was off, looking for the pregnant woman.

It took her a while to find the room in which Maura was, Frankie was by her side putting her clothes in order, they had asked her to change.

"How are things Maura?"

"I'm dilating fast and the hospital gown is…ugly to say the least"

Angela looked at her son, he explained "They gave her a little something"

His mother grabbed the doctor's clothes and folded them again, even if he just did it.

As she was taking care of Maura's things something caught Angela's eye. She couldn't help herself and grabbed the little black velvet box, then turned to Frankie who's eyes got very wide.

* * *

><p><em>I really have to finish this, hopefully soon. So here is another chapter, I hope you'll like it. As always feel free to review, comment, correct me...<em>


	20. Chapter 20

Frankie grabbed the little box and opened it, his mother barely had the time to realize he had taken the box from her, she would have reprimanded him had she not been awed by the beautiful diamond ring in front of her eyes.

Frankie started "Holy…." "Crap" Finished Angela.

They were frozen for a short while until a familiar voice set them in motion again.

"God these meds are strong. I could swear I'm seeing Frankie propose to Ma"

Instantly Frankie closed the box and threw it at Angela who threw it back, and forth, and then he tossed it into Maura's purse.

The detective was frowning at what she saw, sitting in a wheelchair just on the threshold, she couldn't help but put two and two together. "Maura's…"

From the bed the M.E. was definitely not enjoying herself. "Jane! What..? Haaa!"

Jane was instantly on the move, rolling towards the bed but was stopped.

"Stop right here young lady!"

It's been so long since she heard that, on instinct she froze.

"What are you doing out of bed?! You promised me you wouldn't get up! And where are your colleagues?! I sent them to make sure you didn't leave your room!"

"I'm not up!"

"And how did you get in?!"

"A few dollars to a kid in the corridor"

Angela put her hand on her forehead for her second, she couldn't believe. Jane finished.

"As for your dream team. I didn't see them"

"You left as soon as we walked out didn't you?"

"I had to get the kid to help me first"

"You are going back to your room"

Maura was going through another contraction, obviously with the noise she was making.

"I have to see Maura Ma!"

"You are going back to your room, now!"

"No!"

Cue the glaring contest. They had missed Frankie going to the M.E.'s bedside holding her hand, that is until he spoke.

"Stop it. She doesn't need the added stress"

Her mother was distracted for enough time, Jane wheeled herself towards the bed, only stopping when she couldn't get any closer and grabbed her lover's hand.

"Maura?"

"Jane? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you have this baby alone" Jane put some of Maura's hair back behind her hear.

"You got shot. You are risking many complications by…ahh!"

"Don't worry I'm good"

"No! You need…you need to rest, lay down"

"You need to go back to your room" Interrupted Angela, all she got was another glare from her daughter.

"You need me here"

"Not as much as I need to you be safe."

They looked in each other's eyes.

"Maura."

"Please"

Jane nodded and pulled back. "Just…if you need me I'll be here right away"

Angela put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, a comfort and a way to get her to move.

"Come on Jane, I'll take you to your room"

"No you need to stay with Maura"

"Frankie will stay with her"

The Rizzoli women turned towards the officer. He nodded, solemn.

"Can't you stay Ma?"

"I can't, I need to get your ass back to your room, and it seems I'm the only one who scared you enough to keep you there"

Jane kissed the back of Maura's hand. "I love you"

"I love you too Jane"

Frankie watched them, he didn't speak until they were out. "You okay Maura?"

"Jane saw the ring?"

"I…I'm sorry. But if we are lucky…she is kind of high"

"Did…ahh what do you think of it?"

"It's beautiful Maura. Now, breathe, we need you to deliver that baby without any problem. I don't want to get murdered by Jane"

Maura laughed.

All the while the conversation was about the same subject in the corridor.

"She got me a ring?"

"I…don't know."

"Ma, you are the worst liar ever"

Angela stayed quiet.

"You know the worst part. If she proposes before me I'm never going to hear the end of it at the precinct. Do you think I still have time to propose before she does?"

Her mother chose to ignore the last part, hoping that it was due to the painkillers"

Why? If anyone…"

"Calm down Ma, it's not like that. It's just that, I'm the one they expect to propose"

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Why? 'Cause she is very femme?"

"Did you just call me butch?"

"If you are already thinking about your colleague's reaction. Does it mean I can start planning a wedding?"

Jane groaned. "I hoped that you being a grandma would be enough"

"You didn't do it in order, but you know what I think about you two getting married"

"I know, probably more motivated than we are"

"When Maura propose, an advice, don't reply with something like that."

Angela stopped and walked in front of the wheelchair. Crouching to be at her daughter's level. She was right, she was crying.

"Jane are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Jane shook her head. "No. It's just…Maura is going to propose" And she started to cry harder.

* * *

><p><em>It's been a while and it's short. I'm sorry but I got a few messages so I wrote a little update. I hope you'll like it anyway. As usual, reviews, comments, critics or whatever are always welcome.<em>


	21. Chapter 21

Hours later Jane woke up to quiet voices in her room. She barely opened an eye, she was wide awake in an instant. Her mother was a few feet away talking to a nurse.

She tried to speak once but her throat was dry, she swallowed and tried again. "Ma?"

Angela raised her head. Her daughter was finally awake, she was by her side in a instant.

"How are you doing?"

Jane couldn't care less how she was doing. She was in pain, the meds either wore off or they lowered the dosage but she didn't care.

"How is …Maura? The baby?"

"They are both in good health, Maura is right here"

Jane turned her eyes to see the M.E. sleeping in another bed beside.

"We managed to get the two of you in the same room"

"She is okay?"

"Exhausted but otherwise she is good"

"The baby?"

"She is in the NICU"

"The what?"

"Your voice is raspy let me get you some ice ships."

While her mother was moving around, using the remote to raise the upper part of her bed she didn't let it go. "Ma?"

"I don't want you to panic, she is in Neonatal Intensive Care Unit"

"Intesive c…but you just said…what's wrong with her"

She was trying to get up but was stopped right away.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I need to see her"

"Calm down Jane. Believe me the baby is just fine. She has to be there because she is a preemie, nothing else"

Seeing the look her daughter had she felt the need to continue.

"She is okay, healthy, strong. She just came too soon that's all"

Jane nodded. "Can I see her?"

"The doctor needs to check you out and then if he agrees I'll take you there"

"When is he getting there?"

"The nurse went to get him so…"

"So we have no idea"

"Exactly"

They were waiting for a while when someone walked in. Jane groaned, it was just Frankie.

"Happy to see you too"

"I'm waiting for the doctor to tell Ma I can go see my dau…ghter. My daughter. I…have a daughter"

Frankie turned to his mother. "Still on pain killers?" Angela just slapped his shoulder.

"If you are here to tease me, go away it's not the moment"

"And I thought you'd like to see a few pictures of my niece"

"Your n…" It clicked, she gestured for him to get closer.

He smiled on his way pulling his cellphone out and handing it to the brunette.

Her mouth fell open, and she could feel tears threatening to fall.

"She is beautiful"

"Thank god she took after Maura!"

She laughed at that, while their mother just rolled her eyes.

She changed to another picture and another and…

"How many pictures did you take?"

"Not enough. You'll understand when you see her"

"When is that f…"

"Jane!"

"Freaking doctor getting there?!"

"You don't want to know her name?"

That got Jane's attention all over again. His smile was huge and he told her "Frankie"

"That's not funny!"

"I'm not kidding, Frankie, short for Francesca"

"So, Maura lost consciousness and you took that time to name her"

"No, do you want to know her full name"

"There is more?"

"Francesca Angela Rizzoli Isles"

They were surprised by a voice "You don't like her name?"

Jane couldn't help but smile while looking at Maura. The M.E. thought these seconds of silence were not positive.

"I know it's not…we didn't agree on a name so…I…"

"It's a perfect name Maur, I'm just worried my brother's head is going to explode because it got too big"

"You sure?"

"Promise, I love it. Though you couldn't help yourself, you had to put the word France in it"

"It's an Italian name!"

"I guess. You didn't name her Chanel"

Maura relaxed, if Jane was teasing her everything was okay. The M.E. turned to Angela "I think I should go feed her, it's nearly time anyway"

"I'll get you a wheelchair"

Jane reacted. "What?! That's so not fair! I want to come too!"

Frankie was the first one to react. "I'll go grab your doctor"

His mother corrected him. "You'll ask him to come. You know what, I'm coming with you. Maura if we don't find him in time I'll be here in time to get you to the NICU"

The M.E. just nodded as they walked out. The two women stay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Maura managed to ask.

"So…you saw the ring"

Jane couldn't look at Maura, she felt so nervous. "Ah. Yes"

"Any thoughts?"

"I…just saw the box, flying between Frankie and Ma."

She finally turned towards the other woman when she heard grunting.

"Are you allowed to get up?"

"It's advised not to do it too much at the moment, but I can without any complication"

"But obviously not without difficulty" Jane's nerves and sarcasm…

She felt more and more nervous by the seconds, watching her lover going through her purse until she found the little box.

Jane gulped as Maura got closer, obviously nervous too.

"I know I said I didn't believe in getting married. But after what happened to you, and…the way I…I want us to be official, to everyone, whether they like it or not"

Jane opened her mouth but could speak.

"Let me finish. I know I wanted to do it somewhere else, and definitely in better clothes. But I can't wait"

She took a deep breath.

"For a while I thought I felt less than others. I observed them and…Then I met you. It all changed. I love you like I never thought I could love and I know that if you agree I'd spend the rest of my life with you. So. Jane. Will you marry me?"

Maura opened the velvet box, inside was a simple diamond ring.

Mouth hanging open Jane looked at it without a word and the M.E. started to squirm.

"Knowing you I thought you'd like a simple but beautiful ring, but we can change it and get you anything you'd like"

More time passed and Maura was getting seriously worried.

"Jane say something"

"Yes"

"What?"

"Of course I'll marry you"

Jane grabbed the box and the arm holding it. Pulling Maura down until she could kiss her.

The End

* * *

><p><em>Okay people, so I guess this is it for me. I hope you liked this story. Feel free to review, comment...<em>

_By th way sorry for any mistake in this chapter regarding babies and hospitals...not my thing._


End file.
